The Truth
by AnimaAmore
Summary: After four years living in Suna, the Uchiha family returns to Konoha with a big surprise: Itachi likes Sakura! Feelings emerge and now the two are the best couple in the village. Now they just have to endure the trials of love & friends... the ninja way.
1. The Return

SakuIta The Truth 2

**Hey! So, I didn't have a chance to say it on the first chapter, but this is my first fanfic, like, EVER. **

**And this is so cool, I already got two reviews within 24 hours! Fanks! **

**So, I'm gonna try to do my best to update as often as I can. Most chapters will be about as long as the first since 1) I don't have much time to write, and 2) Long chapters aren't my forte. **

**Anyways, enjoy! *smiley face* **

_*RECAP* _

"_I-I remember," Hinata said. She didn't stutter as much, but even though the Uchihas were nice people, they were also very intimidating. Apparently intimidating enough to make Hinata stutter a little at the mention of their name. _

"_Me too. What about them?" Sakura asked, although she had a feeling she knew. _

_Ino's smiled widened, revealing perfect white teeth behind her lip glossed lips. "They're coming back. Tonight." _

_*END RECAP* _

"Ow! You know, Sakura, you may be the best medic-nin around aside from Tsunade, but you're really not all that gentle," whined Kiba as Sakura cleaned a cut on his shoulder.

Sakura sighed. Men. Tell them there's a war, or a battle, or even a simple fight and they don't hesitate to be there, they always rush to be the first in line. Then you even _mention_ the idea of a little cleaning, and they scram before you even finish the word. And if they're man enough to stay and let the doctors clean their wounds, they cry like babies.

"Sorry, Kiba," Sakura said lightly. "But you do realize that the dog snot and wood splinters cannot stay where they are, right?"

"I know, but…" Kiba whimpered as she plucked another splinter from the cut, then sterilized a cloth to clean the slight bleeding that it left behind before pressing it as softly as she could to the wound.

"No buts, mister," Sakura said firmly before repeating the process again, this time pulling out a bigger splinter, causing Kiba to snarl at the wall. "This is what happens when you think playing with Akamaru when he has a cold, while shirtless, is smart."

Kiba grumbled something along the lines of "I'm never again going to try to impress a girl when you're sick, Akamaru," to his furry companion, who tilted his head to the side and snorted in amusement. He hadn't tried to hurt Kiba, he would never, but he had to admit, it was pretty funny the way the girl Kiba had been trying to impress looked at him after Akamaru sneezed on him while he had a stick in his mouth.

Sakura, as if reading the dog's thoughts, chuckled. "Alright, Kiba," she said at last. "That's it for today. Come back tomorrow so I can see how it's doing and give it another cleaning."

"_Another_ one?" Kiba asked, horrified. "Isn't one enough?"

"No."

Kiba sighed, defeated, as he put his shirt back on and Sakura walked out of the room. _Ah, Kiba, _she thought as she shook her head slightly_. One of the finest specimens of_ _male friendship, but also quite the biggest baby. _

Sakura checked her watch. It was two minutes to dinner time, so she decided to leave her stuff and go buy lunch a little early. She had time to check on another patient. It's not like anyone was in critical condition, in fact, the hospital was pretty quiet that day. She hoped maybe she would bump into someone. She liked eating alone on a work day, simply because she had to keep her thoughts on her duties, but she preferred company whenever possible.

As Sakura walked down the hospital's main hall, she noticed a police car at the entrance. How strange. She kept on walking. Those couldn't be the Uchihas, could they? When Ino said they were coming back tonight, she assumed it would be around midnight, not seven at night.

When Sakura opened the main doors, she was welcomed by a gust of fresh air, which she inhaled contentedly with her eyes closed. When she opened them, they were met with a pair of dark onyx ones and another pair of bright red ones.

"Hello, Sakura," smirked Sasuke as he slipped his hands into his pant's pockets. "How've you been?"

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" Sakura smiled as she hugged her former teammate. She might not have thought about much in his absence, but that didn't mean she didn't miss him. He returned her hug with a one-handed one.

"I'm moving back to Konohagakure. Isn't that obvious?"

"But I thought you were coming back later."

"You are unhappy that we're back this year?" Asked an amused Itachi with the famous Uchiha smirk. His smile, like Sasuke's, was not taunting but kind, and the slightest bit amused.

"No! I didn't mean it like that, and you know it," Sakura laughed as she let go of Sasuke and hugged his brother. She and Itachi had gotten along since they first met. She and Sasuke had been good friends, along with Naruto, so they often went to each other's house to play. Itachi had been fond of the little pink-haired girl; he saw that she appeared to be a crybaby but had a surprisingly strong will.

"Yeah, that's true," chuckled Itachi quietly as he hugged her back and petted her hair. Unknown to many, having her head petted was one of Sakura's favorite things, and one her few weaknesses. She sighed contentedly and leaned closer to the elder Uchiha. No one petted her head like him, after all, he was the one that did it first and therefore discovered this secret weakness.

"Hey, hey, that's enough," said Sasuke. "We _are_ in front of a hospital, you know. People are staring."

Sakura pouted, but did as Sasuke said. Itachi chuckled again and whispered into her ear, "Another time." Sakura shivered. Holy crow, his voice was so much deeper! And how did he _do_ that? She wasn't a fangirl, Itachi had never made her shiver like that! Thankfully, it appeared that none of the Uchihas noticed.

"So," Sakura said. "What are you guys doing here? As in, the hospital?"

"We heard that you work here now. We know that you were training to be a medic-nin, but last time we heard from you, you were still just learning. So we came to see if it was true," explained Sasuke.

"What was true?"

"That within four years you became the number one medic-nin in all five countries," Itachi said. Somehow that got a smile out of her, and not because of the words. She smiled because of the approval, admiration and respect in his voice.

"Yeah, well, when you have chakra control as good as mine, you advance quickly," Sakura giggled jokingly.

"True," Itachi said while Sasuke just "Hn'ed."

"Alright, well, I'll see you guys later. I gotta get some dinner before I finish my shift for the day," she said as she began walking off.

"Wait," Itachi called, catching up to her in two long strides. Sakura couldn't help but notice how much longer his legs were. **He could be a jean model!** Inner Sakura cheered. Sakura ignored her.

"Yeah, Itachi?" She didn't stop walking.

"Let me treat you to dinner. Let's catch up."

"Isn't Sasuke coming?" Sakura asked as she noticed Sasuke get in the black car's driver's seat.

"No," replied Itachi. "He has to help with the unpacking since I helped with the packing." After a second he smiled. Not smirked, smiled, and Sakura nearly choked on her own breath at the sight. Itachi took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze before intertwining his fingers with hers. "Besides, I want to be alone with you tonight."

Sakura stopped breathing. Just what exactly was happening? Itachi couldn't be flirting with her, could he? Her thoughts were interrupted by Itachi's soft murmur, "I missed you, Cherry Blossom." And he kissed her cheek.

That did it. Sakura was officially on cloud nine. And she had no idea why.


	2. The Date

The Date

Sakura had no reason to say no to Itachi's offer, so she allowed him to treat her. Besides, not only could she not find a valid reason to deny his good intentions, but she was also slightly light-headed after he had entwined his fingers with hers as if they were a couple – and planted a kiss on her cheek too, to boot.

On Itachi's part, he was delighted. How he had missed his cherry blossom! A girl with a bright future, a knowledgeable brain, a kind soul, a golden heart, incomparable strength, and a great friend with more beautiful qualities than he could count in a day. Not to mention that adorable forehead of hers, perfect for him to kiss and caress it with his fingers. He shivered ever so slightly. He must not get carried away, he reminded himself. He had had slight romantic affection for the girl four years ago, a very diminutive amount, mind you but it was there. He remembered that she had not been aware of his affections then, so he did not doubt that she wasn't aware of them now, although after their long separation his feelings for the pink-haired kunoichi were stronger than they were before.

They walked in comfortable silence, Itachi basking in the presence of Sakura and Sakura trying to figure out just what had happened and why she felt so different with Itachi than she had felt before he left for Suna.

They reached Naruto's favorite food stand, the Ichiraku Ramen, and Itachi asked Sakura if she wanted to dine there. Sakura contemplated the option for a minute before shaking her head no. When she noticed Itachi raise his eyebrow slightly at her, she explained.

"I love this place, as you know," he nodded, "but every time I eat with Naruto, we eat here. I'd just like something different, since I'll probably eat here another three times this week."

"Ah," Itachi smiled, understanding. He had forgotten the young Kyuibi host had a strange fascination with ramen. "Not a problem, then." He led her away from the ramen by the hand, as if they were at a formal dance in which he had just asked her to dance, she had accepted and now he was whisking her away to dance the night away. _Woah_, thought Sakura, blinking. _I've got to lay off the romance novels_. **Admit it, sister, it does feel like he **_**is**_** taking you to dance**, said Inner. Once again, Sakura skillfully ignored her.

Itachi led them to a larger restaurant, more fancy than what Sakura could afford any other day.

"Itachi," she tugged at his sleeve, making him smile inwardly.

"Yes?"

"We're not eating here, are we?" she asked as a waiter in a black tux stepped before them.

"Of course we are, Sakura," Itachi said, slightly surprised. "If we were not going to, I would not have brought us here," he continued as the waiter led them through a few elegantly furnished tables. When the waiter presented them with one of the most finely decorated tables, Itachi shaked his head slightly. Sakura noticed that his hair was longer, too. It probably reached nearly halfway to his shoulder blades. And it looked so soft and shiny…

Sakura has a flash of Itachi with his hair loose, the black threads caressing her face as Itachi leaned down to kiss her. She blushed furiously while Inner had a major nosebleed. Sakura thanked, not for the first time that day, that Inner was in her head and not in the outside world.

While she was fighting back the red coloring of her cheeks before Itachi could see it, which was a futile attempt because he already had and believed it lovely, Sakura hadn't noticed that the waiter had led them up a flight of stairs and out into a balcony that held only one small table, beautifully but simply furnished, with a small white and pale red candle shinning brightly in the centre of the pearl-white table with pink cheery blossoms still on the trees painted on them. The seats were covered in the same pearl-white cloth, with a ribbon on the back. The cloth shinned in an almost magical way, bringing the colors alive.

Sakura gasped softly when she saw the table. The cherry blossoms on the table cloth seemed to be carried away by the breeze, dancing across the table cloth, alive with the little candle's fire. She also noticed that the cloth was silk, which is why it shone so and had such gentle folds. Itachi chuckled at her response, immensely pleased that she had liked it so much.

He rested her hand on the crook of his arm and guided her to the table with purposeful air. He pulled out the chair for her and pushed it in like a proper gentleman before tucking back a few strands of hair behind her ear so he could see her face better. He studies her face for a few moments, memorizing the arch of her eyebrows, her dark eyelashes, the shape of her nose, and the fullness of her lips before sitting back down across from her.

The table they sat on was big enough to hold their meals but small enough that Itachi could see every detail in Sakura's angelical face and, if the opportunity arrived, he could hold her hands with ease and comfort.

"-tachi. Itachi?" Itachi blinked a few times. He was so lost in his emotions and her face to notice Sakura had asked him a question.

"Yes, Sakura?"

"I really don't feel comfortable here," she said.

Itachi's happy mood fell. "Why?" he inquired. If he could do something to make her feel comfortable, he would do it.

"Because I just came from work. I'm sweaty, I'm dirty, my hair's a mess, and don't even get me started with my outfit and lack of make-up." She blushed as she spoke and looked over the balcony, stealing only a few short glances at him to see his reaction. "This is such a fancy place and I'm not properly presented. I don't want to embarrass you." _Or myself_, she added silently.

Itachi was amazed. This girl was thinking of him? She was uncomfortable because she didn't want to embarrass _him_? If he wasn't an Uchiha, he would have jumped out of his chair laughing, pulled her out of the chair and hugged her tightly against him before making himself less presentable to resemble her and thus ease her discomfort. So he simply chose the latter.

Itachi pulled at his hair tie, setting loose her black mane. It framed his face beautifully, not hiding it, not changing its shape, but it just hung to his shoulder blades, held back by his ears. A few loose hairs fell on his forehead, making him look…sexy. He proceed to unbutton the first three buttons of his shirt and roll up his sleeves to his elbows.

"Itachi?" Sakura asked, both surprised and shocked.

"Feeling uncomfortable now?" he asked with a grin, his arms extended wide by his sides as if to show her. The waiter appeared then with their food, skillfully setting down a bread basket followed by their plates with metal covers over them, which he set in front of each individual.

"W-what? We haven't ordered yet!" Sakura exclaimed, confused.

"Actually, we have," Itachi said, leaning over the table with the back of his hands supporting his chin. When Sakura gave him a confused look, he elaborated. "The owner of the restaurant is a good friend of mine. He knew I wanted to take you out to dinner tonight, so he closed off the restaurant to everyone except us. I ordered your meal ahead of you, if you don't mind." He extended a hand to raise the cover of her plate and set it aside.

On the plate, there was one of her favorite foods. Chicken Alfredo, with mashed potatoes, gravy, Caesar salad, and a small bouquet of cherry blossoms in the centre for a visual touch. Her eyes widened as she covered her mouth in delight. Itachi smiled.

"It seems not," he mused. He lifted his own plate cover to reveal the same thing. "_Bon appetite, chèrie_."

They both ate with gusto, conversing about what they had been up to on the past four years, before dessert, a chocolate cake with pink and white icing and caramel filling, which they shared, feeding each other, Sakura over her shyness and Itachi with pleasure.

Finally, he walked her home, his arm around her shoulders, her head resting on his broad shoulder while her hand rested on his on hers. Once they were at her door, Sakura hesitated. It was too beautiful a night to let it go.

"It's alright, Sakura," Itachi murmured. His face was just inches away from hers.

"I am living here now. We'll have more days like this."

Sakura nodded and was about to turn around to go into her home when she stopped, whipped around and kissed Itachi lightly on the lips. It was sweet, gentle and the softest lips Itachi could imagine. He kissed her back lightly before they both pulled back, lost in the moment, not wanting to take things too far on the first date.

"`Night, Itachi," Sakura whispered as she hugged him.

"Good night, my cherry blossom," Itachi whispered back as he hugged her back. "Sleep with the angels. It's where you belong." He petted her head once before stepping away from her reluctantly, giving her the chance to go to sleep.

The last though Sakura Haruno had before she slept that night was of how perfect that night had been. As she touched her lips with pure delight, she wanted nothing but to do it again.


	3. The Interrogation

SakuIta Chapter 4 The Interrogation

**Wow, this is so cool! I'm glad you all like my story so far, even though it's been short. **

**Special thanks to **_**nightwish635**_**, who's been giving me reviews and cheering me on! **

**Reviews really appreciated, if you have the time. **

**Enjoy!**

_*RECAP*_

"_`Night, Itachi," Sakura whispered as she hugged him. _

"_Good night, my cherry blossom," Itachi whispered back as he hugged her back. "Sleep with the angels. It's where you belong." He petted her head once before stepping away from her reluctantly, giving her the chance to go to sleep. _

_The last though Sakura Haruno had before she slept that night was of how perfect that night had been. As she touched her lips with pure delight, she wanted nothing but to do it again._

_*END RECAP*_

The late morning sun stretched lazily over Konoha, sending its warm sunshine to everyone on the ground below. Sakura smiled, still asleep, as she felt the sun on her bare arms, creating a warm comforting sensation…so similar to Itachi's touch…

At the thought of Itachi, Sakura's eyes snapped open. "CHAA!" She exclaimed as she clumsily jumped out of bed, failing miserably in her excitement and thus falling to the floor, with bad covers and all.

"I went out with Itachi Uchiha!" she gasped in delight, flailing her body around, trying to untangle herself from the mess she'd created. She suddenly froze like a statue for a couple seconds as she remembered the night before. "Oh, my kami," she breathed, as a new twinkle in her eye shone and a deep blush rivaling her hair's colour rose to her whole face. "I _kissed_ Itachi Uchiha!"

She squealed, in a very un-lady-like fashion, but she couldn't care less. She was reliving the most glorious day of her life! Who cared if she sounded like a banshee? She had just had the best date _ever_, with the best guy _ever_, on the best night _ever_, with the best restaurant _ever_, with the best food _ever_, with the best dessert _ever_, with the –

Her thoughts were suddenly cut short as her eyes glanced at the clock on her nightstand. The clock read 9:12am – oops, now 9:13 – and she gasped, this time in shocked frustration. Her shift at the hospital started at 7:45.

"Darn it!" she yelled as she scrambled out of the tangled mess on the floor. "Darn it all! I forgot to set my alarm after last night!" As she rushed around trying to make her breakfast, get showered and dressed, a brief thought flashed into her mind.

**How come you're not darning your date with Itachi? It **_**was**_** the date with him that made you this late**, Inner Sakura spoke up. Sakura replied with her own thought.

_Please_, she snorted mentally. _That night was the best night I – _we_ – ever had! Plus Itachi-kun was such a gentleman… _

**O-ho, **mused Inner. **So it's 'Itachi-**_**kun**_**' now, is it? **

_Oh, put a sock on it. _

Inner Sakura did, for now. As Sakura wolfed down her breakfast and shot to her bathroom to brush her teeth, she thought that Inner could be as annoying and fun as a drunken Naruto; but she was, after all, her 'inner thoughts' who had become a separate spirit of her soul, a separate part of herself like her emotions are separate from her thoughts. She smiled, deciding that yes, she had just had a guru moment.

Setting her thoughts back in the present, Sakura grabbed her briefcase and purse then decided to take a shortcut to the hospital: she opened her window, jumped out easily onto the big tree branch that was connected to a huge Cherry Blossom tree, reached over and closed her window before using her ninja skills to jump onto the roofs of houses, making her way across the village.

As she neared the Yamanaka flower shop, she saw Ino waving her over. She shook her head 'no,' but Ino was either not paying her much attention or just ignoring her completely. When she neared a little more, she shouted a "Sorry, Ino, but I'm _way_ late! I don't have time to chat with you now, sorry!" before attempting to go on her way.

Suddenly, she was no longer in control of her body. She jumped off a building's roof, doing three surprisingly graceful spinning back flips, landing on the street and heading over to a suspiciously smug-looking Ino. "Ino," she growled. "I don't have time for this. I'm late!"

"Me? What did I do? I'm not doing anything," Ino smiled innocently.

"I know this is Nara's jutsu, but I know you're the one behind it," sighed a now exasperated Sakura.

"Good job," approved Ino. "Okay, Shikamaru. You did your thing, you can go now."

"What a troublesome drag," sighed a bored-looking Shikamaru as he hopped down from the flower shop's second floor window. "Sorry, Sakura," he shrugged as said kunoichi glared at him. "She gave me a bargain."

"What bargain?" Sakura demanded.

"She said that if I stopped you for long enough to talk to her, she would give me a discount for flowers and free wrapping."

"What do you want flowers for?"

"It's my mom's birthday next week."

"Then why didn't you-" She was cut off by an impatient Ino.

"Listen Sakura, don't worry. I called the hospital last night to tell them you would be a few hours late today." Sakura's eyebrows rose slightly. "And Shikamaru, what's with your first sentence?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, a confused frown setting in place.

"Well, you either say 'what a drag' or 'troublesome.' Today you just said 'what a troublesome drag.' Couldn't you make up your mind, or what?"

Shikamaru massaged the back of his neck with one hand as he looked to the sky, while his other was stuffed in his pant's pocket. "Sheesh," he sighed. "Troublesome woman." He didn't bother to elaborate.

Before Ino could bother him any further, Shikamaru left, saying he'd be by later next week to get her side of the bargain. Both girls waved him good-bye. Once he'd gone, Sakura turned on Ino, a frown apparent on her face.

"Alright, Ino, what do you want and how did you know I was going to be late?"

"Now, now, Sakura," Ino grinned mischievously, sending warning lights in Sakura's head, effectively annoying and getting Inner Sakura on her guard. Sakura's frown deepened as Ino continued. "_I'm_ the one asking the questions here."

Ino encircled her arm around her pink-haired friend's, guiding them into the flower shop.

"Listen, Ino," Sakura said. "I appreciate you calling the hospital for me, but the less late I am the better." She was stopped by Ino's firm grip when she tried to leave.

"Have a seat, Sakura-chan," Ino sat her on a chair by the window. "Would you like some tea?" Not waiting for an answer, she waved someone over from the kitchen at the back of the store. Sakura's eye widened considerably when she saw Hinata come out carrying three brightly colored mugs filled with steaming lemon-apple-chai tea blend. Her favorite tea blend, which they both knew.

Sakura became wary. Lemon-apple-chai tea blend and not only Ino, but Hinata was involved too? This ought to be good… or bad.

Hinata handed Sakura a mug before handing one to Ino and taking the last one for herself. Ino grabbed two seats from outside and brought them to the table where Sakura was seated. Hinata and Ino sat there and glanced at Sakura between sips of the tea.

After a few more moments of this silence interaction, Sakura grew more wary and way more suspicious. What exactly was going on here? Finally, bless fully, Ino broke the silence.

"So, Sakura," she began casually. "I didn't know you had a thing for Itachi Uchiha."

Sakura choked on her tea. So that's what they were getting at! How? When? Why? HOW? Hinata got up and patted Sakura on the back, trying to help, although not sure how patting someone on the back when they're choking helps. Once Sakura held up her hand to show that she was fine, Hinata sat down across her, beside Ino.

"You - How? When? Huh? How did you-?"

"Now, now, Sakura," grinned Ino wickedly. "Must you really ask?"

"_Yes_!" It was supposed to be a secret until she decided otherwise, darn it!

"Well, after you left for your shift yesterday, looking pretty surprised I may add, I went on as usual, when Lady Tsunade popped by the shop to buy a bouquet of flowers. My mom took care of that purchase, but since I was on my break, I heard what they were talking about; it turns out that the bouquet Tsunade was buying was for the Uchihas, which I already knew were coming back later that day. When my mom asked Lady Tsunade if she wanted the shop to hold on to the flowers to keep them fresh, Lady Tsunade said no, because the Uchihas would arrive in four hours and she wanted to personally hand them the flowers, which, let me tell you, were not in small amounts. It was probably the biggest purchase our shore had sold since the Uchihas left four years ago. Remember how nearly all our shelves were stripped bare? I almost had enough money to buy me a whole new -"

"Ino, get to the point, _please_," Sakura begged while Hinata just chuckled. Ino could talk your ear off, and that was not exaggeration.

"Oops, sorry. Anyway, when I heard that I figured I'd catch you on your break, but I couldn't because others wanted to the same as Lady Tsunade. I thought that I could tell you the news after we're both off work. When I went to the hospital at seven to treat you to dinner while we talked, I saw you with Itachi and Sasuke. Although I hadn't seen them in a long time, I got curious so I hung back and watched. I saw Itachi hold your hand. And kiss you. So I followed you."

"You didn't!" Sakura protested, both for the fact that Ino had seen those two special events and that she had dared to intrude, although completely unnoticed.

"Ino," Hinata cautioned. "That was not nice. Especially for Sakura, who is a little naïve and probably didn't figure it out until later."

"Hinata!" Sakura whined, It was true, but that didn't stop it from sounding like she was a complete fool.

"Relax, Pink," Ino soothed her as she took a sip of her tea. "I only followed you as far as that fancy little restaurant. I figured you'd tell us the details later." Ino and Hinata shared a wicked smile before leaning over the table, eyes intent on Sakura as if her words were sacred. Sakura couldn't help but giggle at their antics.

"Come on, Pink, tell us already!"

"Hold on to your flowers, Ye, that's what I was doing!"

Sakura told her two friends everything. Absolutely everything. The walk from the hospital to Ichiraku Ramen to the other restaurant. Itachi denying a table because he had a special table on the balcony. Getting his friend to reserve the whole restaurant for the two of them. The food. The dessert. Itachi making himself less presentable to make her feel more comfortable (at this the two girls sighed dreamily). Walking her home. Once she got to the part where she and Itachi kissed, she was blushing furiously, timidly looking out the window while her two friends cheered and said stuff along the lines of "what a man!" and "So lucky!" and "oh, wow!"

After further pressing with questions, squeezing every little detail out of a giddy and tomato-faced Sakura, the girls squealed in delight, jumping around the store, dancing hugging and singing and congratulating their friend.

"This calls for a celebration! My house, tonight, six sharp, BE THERE!"

After finally calming down because Ino's mom told them to cut it out because they were scaring away customers, the girls settled in a giggling huddle.

"I can't believe you scored with an Uchiha!" Ino exclaimed, not for the first time. Hinata nodded.

Sakura couldn't believe it either. But she wouldn't change it for anything.


	4. The Other Side

SakuIta The Other Side

**Whoo, go me! I was on a roll. Well, until now. So I have a fave to ask you, my lovely readers who have taken the time to read up until this chapter. **

**The reason I haven't updated more recently, although I have had the time to do so, is because I have come across a writer's block. Not because I can't come up with anything, but I simply have too many ideas and they keep getting mixed up. So, if you could assist me by giving me brief ideas for the next chapter, (**_**after you read this one**_**) I would be really grateful. **

**Enjoy! ;) **

_*RECAP* _

_After finally calming down because Ino's mom told them to cut it out because they were scaring away customers, the girls settled in a giggling huddle. _

"_I can't believe you scored with an Uchiha!" Ino exclaimed, not for the first time. Hinata nodded. _

_Sakura couldn't believe it either. But she wouldn't change it for anything. _

_*END RECAP*_

"Hey, Itachi, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Itachi looked up from his book, _Historical Ninja Wars_, to gaze at Sasuke, who was leaning casually against the wall by the library's door. However, Itachi's sharp eyes caught the slightly nervous tension on his little brother's shoulders, signaling to him that whatever Sasuke wanted to talk about he wasn't completely at ease with.

"Of course, little brother," Itachi replied smoothly, taking a colorful red, purple and blue glittery bookmark that Sakura had made for him a Valentine's Day a few years back. He set it between the pages of his book before closing it, setting it on the coffee table beside his chair and walking over to where Sasuke patiently waited.

Once the two Uchiha brothers were face-to-face, Sasuke an inch or so lower than Itachi, Sasuke silently motioned his brother to follow him with a tilt of his head, gesturing to the front door of the house. "Let's take a walk."

Itachi agreed and slipped on his shoes. He was slightly puzzled by his brother's choice of location for a conversation that did not come easy to him. Normally, if it was something as serious to him as this topic appeared to be, Sasuke preferred sitting down on a chair with a table between him and the person he was talking to, as if in a meeting.

After walking in silence side by side for a few minutes, they reached the park. It was spring, so the colors were bright and lively. Itachi looked around, taking everything in as he waited for his brother to start the conversation. He noticed that the Cherry Blossoms were beginning to bloom. They were a little earlier than usual, but that only added to their beauty. And maybe it would be one of those years where not only did they bloom earlier, but maybe they will remain a little longer too.

Watching the elegant trees wearing the beautiful flowers with pride, Itachi was reminded of Sakura. Some have, undoubtedly, made fun of her hair, yet she wore it with pride and dignity. Ah, how he lavished the night before, having her finally beginning to open up to him after so many years. It was not only satisfying and full of contentment, but it was also marvelous in its own little way.

_Sakura…_Itachi thought. _My dear pink-haired angel… _

Of course, Sasuke chose that time to speak. He sat on the nearest bench and motioned for Itachi to join him. Itachi obliged. After a few hesitant attempts, not knowing how exactly to start, Sasuke licked his lips, sighed then leaned on his knees with his elbows before turning his head to look at Itachi in the eye.

"Listen, Itachi," he began, cautiously. "What I wish to talk to you about is about Sakura."

Itachi stiffened, only the slightest, and kept his face impassive as he waited for his brother to elaborate. After another deep breath, Sasuke leaned back and spoke once he'd closed his eyes. "Don't worry, Itachi. It's not that I disapprove of your relationship with her." Itachi relaxed, but looked at Sasuke curiously. Then what was Sasuke getting at? He didn't have to wait for long.

"What I mean is, I'm happy that you two like each other," Sasuke opened his eyes and smirked at his brother playfully. "I've been waiting for this to happen since I realized you harbored those kinds of feelings for her. You two are really dear people to me, and I'm happy you two are happy with each other." His eyes suddenly darkened and his smirk vanished. He sat straight up and looked at Itachi with more seriousness than the elder Uchiha had seen him show. "What I'm getting at, Itachi, is that although I'm happy for you, if – and it's a big _if_ – you two break up and it's _your_ fault, I will back up Sakura and not you."

Itachi raised his eyebrows at his little brother. Before, he'd never have been this bold. But Sasuke wasn't finished. "You're my brother, Itachi, but Sakura is not only my teammate but one of my best and only friends. Naruto and I know her inside and out, as she knows us, and I really care about her. Particularly her heart. If you guys break up, the only time I'd take your side is if what Sakura did was completely wrong, such as… I don't know… making out with another guy in front of you while the stepping on your picture or something like that. Which, as we both know, has a chance of slim to zero, even if she accidentally took her patients' meds. Which has a nonexistent chance since she doesn't even have meds of her own." Sasuke sighed and slumped back on the chair, seemingly exhausted as if that little speech had drained all his energy.

Itachi looked at his brother for a surprised moment before he chuckled, causing Sasuke's head to come up, looking at his brother questioningly. Itachi got it. If things got awkward between himself and Sakura, it was guaranteed that Sasuke would be in the middle of it and he'd get the worst end of the stick. After all, not many can easily decide between family duty and friendship loyalty. Especially if that friendship was as long and strong as the one Sasuke and Sakura shared. And he couldn't blame Sasuke for taking Sakura's side if things did end like that. Sakura was, despite her monstrous strength, intelligence and force of will, delicate. Just like the flower she shared her name with, if she wasn't cared for, she would wither.

"Don't worry, Sasuke," Itachi smiled. "I promise you that things won't come to that. Not as long as I live. I swear it on the Uchiha name." He heard Sasuke suck in his breath. That was one serious oath. Itachi chuckled once more, standing up and pulling Sasuke with him. "Come on, little brother," he said. "We both have stuff to do."

Sasuke allowed Itachi to lead them home, just as he had done many times on previous years. He congratulated himself for having the courage to speak to his brother like that, unaware that his thought's matched the said brother's.

As they were walking, Sasuke remembered someone that would have said the same thing to Itachi if he had been in the village when all these occurred. He smiled, picturing the scene that was surely not too far away. "Naruto is going to have a kick out of this," he muttered.

Itachi heard him, and he smiled too. His Sakura had many knights in shinning amour, it seemed. He would gladly meet them all head-to-head until he was the last man standing, and the last and only knight for the sole pink-haired jewel by the name Sakura Haruno.


	5. The Jealous Boyfriend Part 1

_**SakuIta Chapter 6 The Jealous Boyfriend pt1 **_

**Wow, thanks to everyone for their reviews! This is great, I'm glad you all like it so much! **

**So, I've got good news and better news. Good news is, I got over my writer's block and I have straightened out and connected many ideas. The better news is, that because of all the ideas and connections, I've got material and inspiration to write AT LEAST four or five more chapters. **

**Thank you for your support, and hope you enjoy this chapter!**

_*RECAP* _

_As they were walking, Sasuke remembered someone that would have said the same thing to Itachi if he had been in the village when all these occurred. He smiled, picturing the scene that was surely not too far away. "Naruto is going to have a kick out of this," he muttered. _

_Itachi heard him, and he smiled too. His Sakura had many knights in shinning amour, it seemed. He would gladly meet them all head-to-head until he was the last man standing, and the last and only knight for the sole pink-haired jewel by the name Sakura Haruno._

_*END RECAP*_

Sakura was enjoying the fresh air of the evening in the park with Itachi. He had surprised her by making a picnic, all by himself, and using a special jutsu so that instead of sitting on the ground they were sitting atop the sakura trees while watching the sunset. It was beautiful, sitting surrounded by the beautiful blossoms and watching the day slip away with all its grace and glory, giving way to the night just to come back within a few hours.

The location and time truly was beautiful; not to mention it kept prying eyes at bay. Seriously, not many people think of looking up, and even if they did Sakura and Itachi would've been hidden by the branches and the hundreds of little flowers.

Sakura giggled. The news that she and Itachi were seeing each other had leaked out and was making its way around the village at a fair pace. However, many people either had nothing better to do or wouldn't believe that Itachi Uchiha, _the_ Uchiha prodigy, was dating Sakura Haruno, _the_ apprentice of the hokage and best medic-nin aside from her sensei. Like many people, they refused to believe it until they had proof, so more often than they liked, Sakura and Itachi were often spied upon and questioned.

Itachi smirked. He could read Sakura's face like a book, and although he agreed with her that it could be annoying to be intruded upon so often, it was amusing in its own little way. He lazily swung his arm around the kunoichi's shoulders and held her to him. She in return rested her head on his shoulder and he rested his cheek on her head.

Itachi began massaging Sakura's scalp slowly, causing her to press her head against his hand and close her eyes in pleasure. She was so much like a cat, and cute as a kitten too, Itachi thought. Suddenly, Sakura opened her eyes as she heard Shizune's voice calling for her from across the park. She didn't want to go; she wanted to stay with Itachi, but the fact that Shizune was not only hollering her name but also saying that Lady Tsunade had a mission for her discarded the possibility.

Itachi heard the hokage's assistant and understood. He gave her a gentle squeeze with his arm before pulling it back to him. "Good, luck, Cherry Blossom," he said. Sakura smiled at him, gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and jumped down from the tree, running towards Shizune as soon as her feet touched the ground.

"Hey, Shizu-" she began, but was cut off by the dark-haired woman.

"Come on Sakura, we don't have time for formalities. I'll feel you in on the way to the hospital." Sakura nodded and they both disappeared into the darkness. Shizune told Sakura why she was called as they effortlessly made their way to the village's hospital as they jumped from roof to roof.

"_Shizune!" Tsunade yelled into her empty office. She knew her assistant would hear her. "Shizune! Get in here, it's important!" The Lady Hokage, Tsunade, one of the legendary three Sanin and the best medic-nin in the ninja world fumed as her assistant and constant companion, Shizune, poofed into her office holding on to Tonton, her pet pig._

"_Yes, Lady Tsunade?" asked Shizune politely. _

"_Took you long enough," grumbled the hokage. "I need you to get Sakura Haruno into the hospital _immediately_. A mission with the Sand shinobi has gone wrong. They were ambushed by the Sound, and I can't attend the wounded because I need to get to Suna to finish their mission and then go to the Hidden Mist to discuss treaties. Sakura needs to take care of the wounded in my absence. They weren't majorly injured, but my medics have reported suspicion of poisoning." _

_Shizune sighed. She was sure that Tsunade was probably going to go drinking at least twice on this 'business' errands of hers, and since Sakura was attending the injured at the hospital, it would mean that the hokage's paperwork would fall on to her. "Yes, Lady-Tsunade," she said before heading for the door. _

"_Don't bother with the door, Shizune," sighed Tsunade as she stood and slipped on her white cloak which identified her as Konohagakure's Hokage. Two masked ANBU were immediately by her side, seemingly having appeared from nothing, not having made a sound or even stirred up the air with their appearance. _

"_Just teleport to Sakura's house," continued Tsunade as she put on her hokage hat. "It's faster, plus she may not be there so you better get a head start."_

_Shizune simply smiled and poofed out of sight. Tsunade shook her head. Shizune was definitely bipolar. One minute she was screaming at her to stop drinking sake, the next she takes her sweet time and smiling pleasantly while summoning a medic-nin to the hospital. She sighed and turned to the patiently waiting ANBU. "Let's go."_

Both women had arrived at the hospital by now, and they quickly made their way in. "This is as far as I go," Shizune said. "Good luck, Sakura." Sakura nodded her thanks and Shizune left grudgingly, not eager to get to the hokage's office knowing that Tsunade most probably procrastinated on the paperwork for at least two weeks before her departure.

Sakura smiled sympathetically at Shizune's back before she turned and headed for the emergency room. There, she found Sasuke, Shino, Tenten, Temari, and two more Sand shinobi she didn't recognize laying on the beds as they were being examined by the nurses. Sakura smirked as she heard her fellow shinobi grumble that they were fine, that they had things to do, that this was unnecessary, blah, blah, blah.

"Alright, alright you guys," she said, smiling as she walked into the examination room. "I'm here now, so you won't have to wait much longer."

"Sakura!" Temari gushed as she leaped over a protesting nurse and bounded over to give Sakura a hug. "How have you been, woman? I haven't received any letters from you in weeks!"

Sakura laughed as she returned the hug. "I'm surprised you haven't heard, Temari," she said as she walked her blond friend back to her examination bed. "All of Konoha seems to have heard about it and never seems to get enough of talking about it!"

"Heard what?" Temari asked, very interested now. Sakura and Tenten smirked at each other as they noticed the Sand shinobi's eyes widen and brighten up in excitement. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, I'm-" Sakura began, but was cut off by a smirking Sasuke.

"She's dating my brother," he said, waiting to see how the girl reacted to the news.

"_No way!_" Temari squealed, her eyes widening even more than before as she looked at Sakura in a mix of surprise, admiration, and unbelieving shock. "Seriously?" Sakura nodded as a faint blush tinted her cheeks. "You go, girl!" Temari cheered as she jumped off the bed along with Tenten, who also cheered for her friend since she didn't know if it was a rumor or the truth, and begun squealing and hopping around with Sakura in that weird little dance girls do when they're happy.

After a minute or so, Shino cleared his throat respectfully. "I'm happy for you, Haruno-chan," he said, his voice stable. "But I have to attend to my insects, and I'm sure that the others would rather be elsewhere than in a hospital room. Waiting to see if they've been poisoned, may I add," he added after an afterthought.

"Oh! Right!" Sakura gave Temari a little shove towards her bed and started with the other Sand shinobi first, since they seemed to have gotten the worst end of the stick, so to speak. The nurses already had healed their wounds, but not completely so if Sakura found some poison she could take it out. One of them had been injected with poison, but it was not a super poison capable of killing her. It was more like a sedative with a poison found in the mountains, and Sakura already had developed an antidote for it.

After she had given the girl the antidote with instructions and warnings, she let her go. She did the same for the others, and only Shino had a trace of poison in his body, which his insects were already taking care of. Sakura gave him the antidote with the same instructions she had given the Sand girl, just to be safe. Sakura congratulated the nurses and they all left, the nurses back to their night shift and Sakura to her home. Sasuke went with her.

"So," he started casually after a few minutes of walking in silence. "What are you going to give Itachi?"

Sakura stared at him in a confused way before blinking, completely uncomprehending what he meant. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her, not completely surprised.

"It's Itachi's 19th birthday five days from tomorrow," he said. "Didn't you know that, or did you forget?"

"I-I," Sakura stammered, flushed. "I forgot. But it's not my fault, I haven't celebrated his birthday in years! Not that we celebrated each other's birthdays that often, anyway…"

Sasuke smirked. "Well, now you know and you have five days to get him something."

"Thanks Sasuke, you're a lifesaver!" Sakura gave him a bone-crushing hug and a friendly peck on the cheek before rushing off. Where she went, Sasuke didn't know, but he felt good about helping out his friend. He felt like Cupid, in a way.

Wait. He did not just think that. _Aww, man!_ He groaned inwardly. _I gotta stop poking around Sakura's library._


	6. The Jealous Boyfriend, Part2

_**SakuIta Chapter 7 The Jealous Boyfriend pt2 **_

**Hehe. Sorry I haven't been updating that often. I love writing but I don't really have a routine for it. I just do it when I feel like it or feel inspired.**

**Anyhow, because you've been awesome here's part two! And here's a treat: there are three parts in total, plus a few more chapters after that. **

**AND I LOVE REVIEWS! More reviews = me more happy = more inspiration = more writing = more chapters = more frequent updates! **

**Enjoy! **

*_RECAP* _

"_I-I," Sakura stammered, flushed. "I forgot. But it's not my fault, I haven't celebrated his birthday in years! Not that we celebrated each other's birthdays that often, anyway…"_

_Sasuke smirked. "Well, now you know and you have five days to get him something." _

"_Thanks Sasuke, you're a lifesaver!" Sakura gave him a bone-crushing hug and a friendly peck on the cheek before rushing off. Where she went, Sasuke didn't know, but he felt good about helping out his friend. He felt like Cupid, in a way. _

_Wait. He did not just think that._ Aww, man! _He groaned inwardly._ I gotta stop poking around Sakura's library.

_*END RECAP*_

_Books…shoes…t-shirts… a gift card for the weapons shop…movies…music…salami…wait, what? _Sakura sighed. Konoha had just about everything a shinobi village could offer and more, yet she was frustrated that despite everything that was available she was unable to find Itachi a descent birthday present. Not to mention that she was under even more stress because this was the first birthday they celebrated as a couple – _and _Itachi had already done so much for her! She'd feel stupid, inferior and come across as uncaring if she didn't give him something outstanding.

Shaking her head trying to push away the negative thoughts, Sakura walked across the market, half-looking at things while she tried to think about a good gift for Itachi. Although her boyfriend was warm and kind, she really didn't know about his preferences. Sure, they talked a lot, but they talked mostly about what was going on around them or in their lives, not that much about themselves. Well, except for Sakura. Itachi always somehow managed to turn the conversation from talking about himself to talking about her.

He was just shy that way. Most people would say secretive, but that was definitely shy. Not to mention that it could also be his ninja training kicking in unconsciously. Shinobis had to learn how to turn a conversation around to take suspicion and interest off themselves.

Returning to the problem at hand, Sakura also didn't know what to get a guy that she hadn't talked to in years, who even before then hadn't had much to do with her. She knew what to get the other guys because she grew up with them. They weren't Siamese twins, but they went to school and on missions together, as well as they were the same age so they hung out more.

Take Naruto, for example. A gift certificate for an all-you-can-eat ramen restaurant for a month just about had him over the moon one year. Another year, she had given him three scrolls which taught new very powerful jutsus that Tsunade believed were safe enough to learn. That had him training for months, all the while grinning like a loon.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was a little harder to shop for, but knowing him like she did, it wasn't that hard. She gave him a history book she had bought while on a mission to the Village Hidden in the Water, which explained the different types of chakra and eye Kenken Genkai. That made him smile a lot. It was nearly impossible to get him to put down the book until he had finished it and nearly memorized it. Plus a new sheath for his bran-new katana that sharpened it every time it was taken out didn't get such a bad reaction.

The list went on and on. Perfume for Ino. A picture of Naruto for Hinata. A beehive for Shino. Colored sand for Gaara. A guide for tsobu points for Neji. Etcetera, etcetera. It was so easy with everyone, but Sakura had to show how much she cared for Itachi. She couldn't just give him any little thing.

"Think, think," she murmured to herself. "Think. What does a guy like, and then from there what could Itachi like? Hmm."

As she kept walking, head down deep in thought, she didn't notice Itachi catch up to her. When she didn't look up in acknowledgement to him, Itachi frowned. She knew when he was nearby and was always ready to welcome him with that beautiful smile of hers, even if she was very busy, tired, or if he was out of sight. Itachi decided to stay beside her for a little longer and wait until she noticed him by herself.

As they kept on walking, Itachi right behind her, Sakura only seemed to think more deeply and ignore the outside world more. Itachi decided to walk beside her; maybe like that she would notice him not by his chakra as she usually did, but by her peripheral vision. He smoothly sped up his pace and effortlessly stepped in line with the pink-haired girl. She didn't notice.

Now Itachi was worried. What could she be thinking of that she didn't even seem to realize that he had been within less than an arm's reach from her for the past five minutes? He leaned his head closer to hers, arching his back slightly because of their difference in height, and was about to whisper a greeting in her ear when he stopped as he heard her speak. It was so low that even he, with his finely tuned ears, had to focus and strain to understand what she was saying.

"Maybe…nah, that won't do. But perhaps a new sound system? No, he'd never accept that…he doesn't seem to listen to music that much anyways…hmm." Who was she talking about? They turned a corner into a dirt path that led to the outskirts of the village, into the farming portion. Itachi took advantage of the lack of noise to pull back and listen to her from a little more distance. He was simply to curious to interrupt her now.

Sakura, oblivious, kept on walking and talking to herself. "But he already has one…no, scratch that, he has three…hmm…but a book is kinda lame…That could work, but is it even worth his interest? It could be worth a try…But how about…maybe…No, not possible…" Now Itachi's curiosity sky-rocketed. It was clear that she was thinking and struggling with what to give to someone, but to whom? Who could cause the genius Cherry Blossom, Konoha's top medic-nin, to struggle so hard for an answer? He edged closer.

"Come on, Sakura," she kept on murmuring. "Think like a guy! What can they possibly like?"

A guy! Sakura was struggling to find a gift for a guy! But who? Itachi was about to reach out and tap her shoulder to get her attention when Sakura suddenly stopped in her tracks and her head snapped up, her eyes blazing with new found inspiration and relief. "Why didn't I think of that before? Gosh, I'm so dumb sometimes!"

_Never,_ thought Itachi. He opened his mouth to speak to her, when she suddenly turned and bolted right past him back into the village with an "oh, hey Itachi!" And she was gone.

Never, not in a million years had an Uchiha been left with a loss for words and open-mouthed, but that was how Itachi had been left. Sakura had acknowledged him, but just barely. And she just bolted past him without even smiling or looking him in the eye like she usually did! Something was definitely up.

And Itachi was determined to find out what.


	7. the Jealous Boyfreind Part 3

_**SakuIta Chapter 8 The Jealous Boyfriend, Part 3**_

**Woot! See? Reviews make me write more. I'm not a liar, and here's your proof. **

**Thanks to **_**nightwish635**_** and **_**demon twin**_** for the comments! Anyway, here's part 3! **

**Maybe I'll make a part 4 if this is too long…Hm. Maybe. It **_**is**_** a little long… **

**Anyways, enjoy!**

*_RECAP* _

_A guy! Sakura was struggling to find a gift for a guy! But who? Itachi was about to reach out and tap her shoulder to get her attention when Sakura suddenly stopped in her tracks and her head snapped up, her eyes blazing with new found inspiration and relief. "Why didn't I think of that before? Gosh, I'm so dumb sometimes!" _

Never,_ thought Itachi. He opened his mouth to speak to her, when she suddenly turned and bolted right past him back into the village with an "oh, hey Itachi!" And she was gone. _

_Never, not in a million years had an Uchiha been left with a loss for words and open-mouthed, but that was how Itachi had been left. Sakura had acknowledged him, but just barely. And she just bolted past him without even smiling or looking him in the eye like she usually did! Something was definitely up. _

_And Itachi was determined to find out what. _

_*END RECAP*_

_**MONDAY**_

Itachi, after getting over his minor shock, followed Sakura back into the village, keeping his distance. He was very tempted to stop her and ask her what was going on, but his curiosity and another annoying feeling he couldn't quite put his finger on kept him from doing so. He watched his girlfriend from the roofs of buildings, where he could spot her easily among the crowd and only have to turn his head to keep an eye on her if she turned a corner; not to mention that there was no way she could see him unless she looked up, which was not happening because a) he has been an ANBU captain since he was fourteen, and b) Sakura was to preoccupied to bother thinking about looking up.

This bothered Itachi a little. Shouldn't she be thinking at least a little about him? Or wait… had he done something wrong and she was purposely _avoiding_ him? His eyes widened at the thought before he shook his head and told himself he was being overly stupid and negative. Hadn't Sakura said that the time she spent with him was wonderful every single time and every single second?

Now, Itachi Uchiha had never been a vain person, but he was sure he had never offended anyone he hadn't intended to, most specially his little Cherry Blossom. As a matter of fact, he was very careful to be as smooth, warm and loving as possible towards the medic-nin, although the smoothness and good nature was part of his persona.

He heard a squeal and he looked down to the streets of the market. He knew that voice.

Sure enough, there was Sakura, flinging herself at the Inuzuka kid with the huge white dog with light brown ears and red identical upside down isosceles triangles on his cheeks, right beneath his eyes… what was his name again? Kyo? Kaito? Kiba? Yes, Kiba. Kiba Inuzuka. Itachi's eyebrows came together in a slight frown, completely out of place with his usual impassive and seemingly smooth face. Why was she so happy to see him? Granted, he had been taking much of her free time, but that wasn't reason enough to hug him like she hadn't seen him in decades. At least not in Itachi's eyes.

Sakura began chatting away excitedly with the brown-haired boy before taking his arm and walking down the street. The Inuzuka kid grinned widely at her as she spoke, then dipped his head down and whispered something into her ear that made her laugh. Itachi's eyebrow twitched as he watched the two from above. He acknowledged he was irritated, but because he denied jealousy and therefore could not fathom another motive for his irritation, he got even more annoyed.

Sakura and Kiba, meanwhile, obliviously walked into Ichiraku Ramen, where they comfortably took their seats beside one another and ordered their food. Itachi jumped from where he was to a building right in front of the popular food stand, which was low enough for him to easily see what was going on but high enough that if either Sakura or Kiba, or anybody that looked his way for that matter, wouldn't be able to see him. He crouched and stayed close to the small wall on the building's roof, his eyes adamant on his girlfriend and her friend.

As he watched, Sakura shrugged off her jacket and Kiba took it, a little too affectionately in his opinion, and hung it up on a hoof on a wall before doing the same with his own jacket. Akamaru sat besides Sakura's stool, where he layed his huge head on her thigh contentedly as she petted him. Itachi wasn't jealous at a dog, but he did wish he could do that. Bringing his mind back to the task at hand, he watched as Kiba ruffled his dog's hair and sat down on his stool. Sakura pulled out a magazine; he wasn't sure what it was called, a notepad and a pen from her bag and displayed it before them on the counter.

Their food was served then, and they discussed as they ate, Kiba thinking and suggesting ideas from the magazine in low voices with grand hand gestures while Sakura either nodded her head in consent or shook her head. If she didn't appear too sure about what Kiba said, they debated about it before Sakura wrote it down in her notepad. Itachi desperately wanted to hear what they were talking about, but he couldn't risk being seen. So he waited.

Although he couldn't hear what they were talking about, he knew that the conversation was important despite some jokes Kiba said that Sakura laughed at. Itachi was, at that moment, thankful he was an Uchiha and therefore patient, else he would've jumped down there and joined in just to try to find out what they were saying.

"Oh, my kami!" Exclaimed Sakura, loud enough for Itachi to hear. "Thank you for lunch, Kiba, it was wonderful," She said to her companion. "But I have a shift at the hospital, so I need to go now. Thanks for all of your help!"

"Any time, Sakura," smiled the dog-nin. "Just remember, you need anything you come to me." He winked at her and she smiled as she grabbed her jacket and stuffed her things back into her bag. She swooped down and gave him a swift peck on the cheek with another "thanks," before hurrying out the restaurant.

Needless to say, Itachi wasn't amused, particularly as he saw the Inuzuka boy grin victoriously and mutter some things around the lines of "damn, she's a fine jewel," and "she's a good girl." Itachi didn't have a reason to hurt the boy, although right then and there he felt the strong urge to, even just intimidating him would suffice.

But he had other things in mind. Such as what his Cherry Blossom was up to.

_**Tuesday **_

Itachi waited for Sakura outside of the hospital. He had tried calling her, but had been unable to talk to her. He thought, amusedly, that perhaps she was too tired from her shift at the hospital that when the phone rang she chucked it out the window to stop any calls from getting in for the rest of the night. He smirked at the thought. It was possible.

He was pulled from his thoughts as he looked up when he heard the main doors open. Right before him came out his little pink-haired goddess, sighing grateful for the fresh air and untying her unique pink mane from a loose ponytail at the top of her head. Itachi pushed himself into an upright position and uncrossed his arms, which he had crossed comfortably over his chest as leaned against his black Porsche. He was about to walk towards Sakura when somebody - or some people - beat him to the punch.

Three boys, one with a spiky brown ponytail on the top of his head and a lazy expression, another one with red spirals on his cheeks and pleasantly plump, and the last one with long loosely tied dark brown hair and almost white eyes walked up to Sakura with a quick greeting.

"Hi, Shikamaru. Hi Choji. Hey, Neji," greeted the medic-nin. "Thanks for meeting with me today."

"Sure, sure," replied the lazy genius named Shikamaru Nara. "I kind of still owed you one after the Ino incident."

"I'm just happy I could be of some help," said Choji Akimichi as he opened a bag of chips and started munching them.

"It's no trouble at all, Sakura-san," replied Neji Hyuga with a nod of his head. As a bewildered Itachi watched, the four walked away from him without so much as a glance at him as they talked.

Fuming for the first time in more than a decade, although no one would be able to tell, Itachi did the same as he did the other day: he followed them.

They did the same thing as Sakura had done with the Inuzuka boy. They picked a restaurant, ordered dome food, Sakura took out a magazine of some sort out of her bag along with a notepad and pen, and they discussed about some things quietly while the boys looked at the magazine, at each other, and at her. Like last time, they talked too quietly for Itachi to hear. Eventually, Itachi left before they did. He had too many things to do, including the ones he hadn't done the day before.

But he vowed he would eventually find out what Sakura was doing with all those guys.

_**Wednesday **_

Again, Itachi tried to talk to Sakura, but again, she had met up with someone else before he could so much as call out to her. This time she met with Gaara no Sabaku, Shino Naburame and Rock Lee.

Was it his imagination, or were the number of guys growing?

Again, this new group did the same as the last. Restaurant, food, magazine, talk, eat and be merry. Again, Itachi couldn't overhear a word.

_**Thursday **_

Same thing again. This time it was Gaara's brother, Kankuro, her old sensei, Iruka Umino, and the old "pervy-sage" as Naruto called him, Jiraiya. After a while, her other sensei, Kakashi walked in and joined the group.

What was going on?

Itachi, tired of being ignored and not talking to his girlfriend in almost a week for no reason, decided that tomorrow would be the day he found out what was going on.

_What an Uchia wants, and Uchiha gets_, he thought as he left to do his duties. _And what I want is to know why Sakura is seeing so many guys lately. _


	8. The Birthday Day

_**SakuIta Chapter 9 The Birthday**_

**Hello, my lovely readers. I'm sorry for not having updated at all in like, what, almost two weeks? **

**But as we all know, this particular season gives us a lot more things to do than usual. I'll try to update at least two more chapters by the end of this week, but it's not a guarantee. Oh, and if I can't, know that I may not update for a month because I don't know if I can write in that time. If I can, then great!**

**So anyway, here's what you've all been waiting for! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But you already knew that.**

**AND I LOVE REVIEWS!**

_*RECAP*_

_What was going on? _

_Itachi, tired of being ignored and not talking to his girlfriend in almost a week for no reason, decided that tomorrow would be the day he found out what was going on._

What an Uchia wants, and Uchiha gets, _he_ _thought as he left to do his duties._ And what I

want is to know why Sakura is seeing so many guys lately.

_*END RECAP*_

_**FRIDAY**_

Itachi woke up early in the morning, determined to catch Sakura before she could evade him or get her time snatched by someone else. Sakura was Itachi's girlfriend, but for some reason they had been unable to talk or even see each other _at all_ for the past five days.

Well, that last bit was a half-truth. Actually Itachi had seen the pink-haired medic-nin several times for the past few days in failed attempts to speak to her. However, he never even got to greet her before someone, or a bunch of someones, went over to her and took her away. Itachi jumped out his window to get a head start and to cool his head. What irritated the elder Uchiha the most was that all and every single one of those someones so far have been guys.

Although Itachi knew that they're all only friends, even teachers to Sakura, the way he saw them draping their arms around her shoulders, holding her hand or tucking her hair behind her ear infuriated him. Particularly that Inuzuka boy. He was outright flirting with her! Granted, that was just his personality with any girl.

But the point was that all those little caresses were reserved for him! He was the boyfriend, Sakura was his little crystal doll. Those little things may seem insignificant, but to Itachi those were their little intimate moments, things that were only meant for a couple. He was brought up a gentleman, and he was an Uchiha gentleman in love.

As Itachi saw the hospital nearing, he took a deep breath to clear his mind. His possessiveness was starting to get the best out of him, even though he was often called the "King of Cool," and "The Most Collected Man," and things like that. _Emotions are wondrous that way_, Itachi thought as he landed in front of the hospital's main doors. _You can usually control them, but when they want out there's no way to prevent them from doing so._

As Itachi walked into the main hallway, the familiar smell of a hospital caressed his senses. He had been in the hospital several times since he became an ANBU Black Ops Captain when he was only fourteen. He never had anything too severe, it was mostly check ups, scratches, a few small wounds, visiting teammates and family, things like that.

His sensitive nose caught the fait scent of vanilla with a hint of lavender and freesia, and he recognized Sakura's body lotion. He was pleased and surprised, to say the least, that his senses were so attuned to his little Cherry Blossom. To him it was almost like a sign that they belonged together. Itachi smiled as he picked up his speed and followed his nose.

Sure enough, after a couple turns into two distinct hallways, he heard a familiar, clear voice which he had missed terribly for the past few days.

"Really? That sounds great, Sakura! And ingenious too," said a voice he also recognized. It was Ino Yamanaka speaking.

"Well, I really didn't know what else to give him," Sakura responded, an amused smile in her voice. Itachi smiled. "Sure, we've been like Siamese twins since we began dating, but I don't really know what I can possibly give him that he already doesn't have or that his relatives didn't already get him."

They were talking about him! Itachi slowed down his pace, wanting to hear. He chided himself mentally, but curiosity was one of those things that you can't easily shake off, especially if it concerns someone dear to you talking about you.

"And this way he can get everything! Truly genius, Pink. Only you could have figured out that."

"Why, thank you Ye," Sakura and Ino giggled softly before Sakura gasped softly. "Sorry Ino, but I have to go now. I have a patient on the other side of the hospital, so I better get moving."

No! He was going to lose her! Itachi stepped out of the intersecting hallway only to find Sakura a few feet from him. Ino smirked, said, "Later, Sakura," and walked the other way, giggling not-so-subtly the whole way until she turned a corner and entered an elevator.

"Sakura," Itachi breathed, joy spreading throughout his body.

"Itachi! How are you?" Sakura asked before throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him into a hug. Itachi returned the embrace, thanking his lucky starts for being alive. When Sakura began to pull away from him, Itachi let her regretfully. But he brightened up when Sakura left her hand on his arms, which where around her waist, as if not wanting to let go either.

"Sakura, I've been meaning to talk to you for a while," Itachi said after brief pause. Oh, how those beautiful clover-green eyes of her shone. He could see himself reflected in them, and he felt like he could stare into those eyes for the rest of his life if he could.

"So have I, Itachi," Sakura smiled. And ah, that smile…

"You go first," said Itachi, cool as ever. Just with a smile this time.

"Well, I don't know if you've noticed our absence of time together," she said as Itachi's thoughts went rampant. How could he not? Sakura continued, "But tonight I have some free time. Some free hours actually. So I was wondering if you wanted to go out, then maybe go to your place for a movie."

Itachi smiled widely, reveling his perfect white teeth. Sakura's heart skipped a beat. He was just so handsome when he smiled, and he showed such happiness…

"I'd be delighted to, Sakura. Shall we say, six-ish?"

"Sure. It's a date then. A_ long_ date," she laughed good-heartedly and Itachi joined with his amused chuckle. "What were you going to say?" Sakura prompted him after they were done, although still smiling.

"Oh, nothing. It was pretty much the same thing, so it works out perfectly."

"Alright then. See you tonight, Itachi!" Sakura pecked him on the cheek then left, speed walking because she was already late for her appointment with her patient and she was wearing high heels.

Itachi left the hospital, his heart beating wildly. A night with his princess, at last.


	9. The Preparation

_**SakuIta Chspter 10 The Preparation**_

**Hello everyone! I'm baaaack! I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and a fantastic start to the New Year! Sorry for the long wait, but you can't say I didn't give you a heads up. **

**On the bright side, the sojourn gave me more ideas to add to the story **** Aaaanyway, here's what you've all been waiting for! **

*_RECAP* _

"_Sure. It's a date then. A _long _date," she laughed good-heartedly and Itachi joined with his amused chuckle. "What were you going to say?" Sakura prompted him after they were done, although still smiling. _

"_Oh, nothing. It was pretty much the same thing, so it works out perfectly." _

"_Alright then. See you tonight, Itachi!" Sakura pecked him on the cheek then left, speed walking because she was already late for her appointment with her patient and she was wearing high heels. _

_Itachi left the hospital, his heart beating wildly. A night with his princess, at last._

_*END RECAP*_

Itachi was standing in front of a full-length mirror, fumbling with his tie almost nervously as he struggled to make it look perfect for his night out with Sakura. He stopped. His night out with Sakura. That had a lovely ring to it. That was almost something a married couple would say, and Itachi smiled crookedly at the thought, the corner of his mouth rising slightly.

"Itachi!" Sasuke called from the kitchen downstairs. "You're going to be late if you keep messing around."

"Quiet, Sasuke," Itachi called back. "This is a special night, and I need to look as good as I can."

"Oh, for…" There was a few quiet taps heard as Sasuke made his way up the stairs into his brother's room. Itachi turned around and dropped his hands at his sides, letting Sasuke inspect him. Truthfully, Itachi might be smoother with the ladies, but Sasuke had the professional eye of a designer, making his wardrobe more eye-catching and more appealing to the hordes of girls that made up his fan club. Even with the most laid-back of moments, such as now, Sasuke looked attractive, with his faded out dark blue jeans and a red t-shirt with a white phoenix surrounded by white fire on the front and a necklace made of wooden beads hanging limply on his neck.

"Are you going to a fancy restaurant that serves a five-course dinner?" Sasuke inquired as his eyes studied Itachi's black suit with a white camisole and a red tie, walking slowly over to where Itachi stood.

"No, we-" Itachi answered, but he didn't get to finish.

"The Opera House?"

"No-"

"Then you don't need this," Sasuke said, reaching out and tugging Itachi's impeccable red satin tie loose, then jerking out of the camisole's collar.

"Sasuke!" Itachi snapped, outraged. He had spent a good ten minutes fixing that tie, not to mention Sasuke nearly choked him.

"Oh, relax Itachi, would you?" Sasuke said, rolling his eyes at his brother. "I'm helping you, so don't complain. You're the one who wants to look perfect, not me."

"I'm also the one who doesn't want to tell his girlfriend why her best friend is dancing to ABBA somewhere in the Himalayas," grumbled Itachi, rubbing the back of his neck with a scowl aimed at his younger brother. Sasuke simply shrugged and raised his hands with the palms out in a "whatever you say" gesture. Itachi glared at him.

"Look, Itachi," Sasuke said, control and patience in his voice. "Be practical. You're going on a date with Sakura. You've gone on Kami-knows how many dates with her since you started dating, and you've never needed a suit and your best tie on any of them. It's true you're going to a slightly fancier place this time, but it's still casual. You're not going to go meet the Emperor, Itachi, you're going on a _date_."

Itachi stared at his brother. He was right, of course, but when did he suddenly start talking like an adult? He shook his head and sighed, sitting on the edge of his bed while he massaged his temples. He really was losing it if his immature younger brother started sounding like his father.

Sasuke smirked, and Itachi glared at him half-heartedly. "What?"

"You just need to change two more things before you're good to go."

Itachi grunted and stood up slowly, almost regretting relying on his brother to fix his outfit. Sasuke took a step back while encircling his chin with his fingers, making a quick assessment of his appearance. He pointed at the top of his collar. "Open the first button of your shirt," he said, and Itachi obliged after a moment's hesitation. "Not take off your jacket." Again, Itachi hesitated before shrugging out of his suit's jacket and handing it over to Sasuke. Sasuke took it carefully so as to not damage it and headed to Itachi's closet, where he dug out a dark, deep blue button-down vest.

"Here," he said, tossing the vest to Itachi. "Put that on, but only button up the middle button." Itachi did, and Sasuke walked around him, checking how Itachi looked from every angle. Satisfied, Sasuke nodded and Itachi sighed inwardly in relief. He was getting tired of feeling like a piece of furniture someone was deciding whether to buy or not.

"There you go," Sasuke said. "Now, you better use the transportation jutsu, because there's no way you can make it to Sakura's house on time."

"Thank you for your assistance, Sasuke," Itachi said. Then he did a few quick hand signals and he was gone in a poof of smoke.

Sasuke smiled at the place where Itachi had stood. It was time.


	10. The Outing

_**SakuIta Chapter 11 The Outing **_

**Hi y'all! I'm glad you've enjoyed my story so far! So, I don't really have anything to say this time except that PLEASE REVIEW! Comments, reviews, requests, ideas, any kind of feedback is welcome. I know reviewing every story and every chapter you read is next to impossible, but please. I need to know I have some support I can look back to for inspiration. Don't make me beg… **

**Anyways, with that said and over with, here's the story. Enjoy! **

_*RECAP*_

"_There you go," Sasuke said. "Now, you better use the transportation jutsu, because there's no way you can make it to Sakura's house on time." _

"_Thank you for your assistance, Sasuke," Itachi said. Then he did a few quick hand signals and he was gone in a poof of smoke. _

_Sasuke smiled at the place where Itachi had stood. It was time._

_*END RECAP*_

Itachi appeared amidst a swirl of smoke, wind and leaves right in front of Sakura's house. He speed walked to the front door and hesitated just as his fist was reaching the door to knock. Was he decent? Was he really over-reacting? Was he over-dressed? He looked down at his clothes. Fancy but still casual enough to not look like he was walking down the red carpet. Check. Was his hair undone? Maybe when he took off his jacket or put on the vest his hair got messed up. Panicked, he patted the back of his head, and sighed in relief. All good.

He took a step back and took a deep breath to calm himself. He was going on a _date_, for crying out loud. Sure, it was with the prettiest, kindest, most dedicated and gifted medic-nin in the whole existence of the world, but it was still a date. And they had gone on dates before. The only difference with this one was that-

Holy katana, he was late! He had spent too much panicking and fussing about and now he was late! Hurriedly, Itachi reached out with his fist and knocked twice on the door as his heart beat to the rhythm of a runner. He really needed to get a hold of himself if he was freaking out over being three minutes late, he scolded himself as he waited for Sakura to answer the door.

Sure enough, she did. The wooden door opened ajar in an almost slow motion as light from the inside of the red house flooded the darkness outside, Itachi included. "Hello, Itachi," Sakura's sweet, sweet voice greeted him with a smile. Itachi held his breath as Sakura stepped out into his line of sight, and breathed out in admiration. She was exquisite.

Although Itachi knew better than to stare, he did so anyway. He had to take in every detail of her at that moment and burn it into his memory forever. If he didn't he would never forgive himself, particularly when he was out on missions he might or might not come back from.

Sakura was wearing a light purple kimono the color of lavender with a light emerald-green obi, or sash, around her waist, the same color as her eyes. All around the edges of the kimono the purple was darker, and the color lightened as it traveled away from the hems and into the main part of the dress. The kimono was decorated with small life-sized sakura blossoms, some floating in an invisible breeze completely intact while others were missing a petal a two, which were found not far away from the flower, seemingly dancing away blissfully into time. There were a few tiny leaves the same color as the obi following their example, giving the kimono the feeling of being filled with life and emotion even when still.

As Itachi studied the beautiful dress, Sakura moved a fraction of a centimeter as she breathed in and exhaled, and he noticed that there was a soft, almost invisible sheen to the fabric. Itachi sighed again. It was absolutely beautiful.

He raised his eyes to Sakura's face, saving the best part for last. Her unique silky-pink locks where parted to the side instead of the usual middle, so her bangs seemingly fell around one side of her face, caressing it. Noticing that Itachi was looking at that piece of her hair, Sakura blushed softly and tucked the loose hair behind her ear. She looked better like that; Itachi now could see her face perfectly and he liked what he saw. Taking a last look, he saw that the rest of her hair was gathered up in a spiky bun, held in place by two purple chopsticks the same color as her kimono with sakura flowers blossoming on the tips.

"Sakura," he breathed, utterly overwhelmed by her beauty and the emotion he felt for her at that moment. "You look outstandingly, breath-takingly beautiful." He reached out and gently caressed her cheek with the tips of his scared fingers, and she blushed deeply, looking down at their shoes. That was the kind of praise any girl would die for, but once someone says it, it is difficult to look them in the eye.

She looked up, emerald eyes meeting onyx ones, and she smiled from the bottom of her heart. "Thank you, Itachi."

Itachi smiled back and held his arm out for her. "Should we leave now, hime?" he gallantly asked. Sakura giggled at his antics and tucked her hand in the crook of his elbow.

"I'd say we shall, my lord." They smiled at each other and turned to the streets as soon as Sakura closed and locked her door. Tonight was going to be one of the most perfect, memorable and romantic nights of their lives.

Sakura and Itachi were walking down the dark street at eight o' clock that night. After having a nice meal in a four-star restaurant, going to the art gallery to admire the talent of Konoha's artists (and Itachi also took the opportunity to learn about Sakura's tastes), going to a live performance of a new up-and-coming band called the Music Beasts which played all kinds of music from slow songs to party remixes which they danced to with gusto, and lighting some fireworks by the river, the night had been simply magical.

"How did you enjoy our evening, Sakura?" Itachi asked for the tenth time that night as he smiled down at his girlfriend.

"It was wonderful, Itachi, simply wonderful," Sakura chirped lovingly up to him and he nodded, a complacent smile the only clue to his feelings. But Sakura knew.

"What movie would you like to watch?" Itachi asked Sakura. She hadn't failed to remind him that they couldn't linger around for long, that they had to be at his house no later than a quarter past eight. Her reason for that was that she had an early shift at the hospital the next day and she didn't want to waste time among lots of people when what she really wanted was to be alone with him. Itachi was ecstatic at her explanation.

"I don't know, Itachi," Sakura answered truthfully. "You probably have some new movies I haven't seen, so I'll let you know once we get there." Itachi nodded.

They kept walking until they arrived at the Uchiha mansion, where Itachi opened the door and held it open for Sakura as she entered. Sakura walked straight ahead without turning on the lights, which Itachi found a little odd since that was what she usually did but ignored it as he followed her, the light of the moon and stars that entered through the windows his guide.

Sakura turned a corner and disappeared into the main living room, a big room with lots of space ideal for family gatherings. "Itachi, over here! What's this?" Itachi walked into the room, suddenly suspicious.

"Sakura, what did you fi-" he was abruptly cut off as the lights turned on.

"SURPRISE, ITACHI! HAPPY 19TH BIRTHDAY!" seemingly a hundred voices cheered. Itachi blinked, his eyes getting accustomed to the sudden light. He couldn't believe what he saw. It was next to impossible.


	11. The Party

_**SakuIta Chapter 12 The Party **_

**Yes! I love you, reviewers, got three new reviews and it absolutely made my day when I saw them. Although I was planning on writing this anyway, I'm making this chapter extra long just for you 'cause you rock! **

**Hope you enjoy, and again: **

**MORE REVIEWS= ME MORE HAPPY= MORE CHAPTERS! **

*_RECAP* _

_Sakura turned a corner and disappeared into the main living room, a big room with lots of space ideal for family gatherings. "Itachi, over here! What's this?" Itachi walked into the room, suddenly suspicious. _

"_Sakura, what did you fi-" he was abruptly cut off as the lights turned on. _

"_SURPRISE, ITACHI! HAPPY 19__TH__ BIRTHDAY!" seemingly a hundred voices cheered. Itachi blinked, his eyes getting accustomed to the sudden light. He couldn't believe what he saw. It was next to impossible. _

_*END RECAP*_

As Itachi openly stared in open-mouthed disbelief at the crowd that gathered in his living room, Sakura quickly handed the bottle of champagne she had popped when the lights were turned on to the nearest person, who happened to be Sasuke, and rushed at the elder Uchiha and threw her arms around his neck.

"Happy birthday, Itachi-kun," she giggled as she sensed the absolute shock he was in. The surprise party was a success. Phase A had worked. Itachi had been left speechless. For his part, Itachi's body still reacted naturally to Sakura's embrace with one of his own; however, the shock was such that he hesitated a few seconds too long before finally wrapping one arm around Sakura's waist. It would suffice for now.

"Sakura," he said, his voice calm and impassive as ever, but the slightly wide and unblinking eyes gave him away. "What exactly happened?"

"It's your birthday party, you dolt," Sasuke said, smirking in satisfaction at his brother. He had helped Sakura plan the party, and he was very pleased that all had gone according to plan so far. Besides, the expression on his brother's face was priceless. It was quite hard to shock an Uchiha speechless, particularly male Uchihas, and most especially Itachi and his father. "Didn't you hear us say 'Happy 19th Birthday'?"

"I did," affirmed Itachi, a smile slowly crawling into place as he looked at his brother. "I just couldn't – can't – believe that you're all here."

"Well, you better believe it man, yeah," a head of long blond hair separated itself from the crowded croup and clapped Itachi on the shoulder, on the side that Sakura wasn't holding on to.

"Deidara," Itachi smiled. "How nice of you to come."

"Don't go forgetting the rest of us," a redhead with messy locks called from beside an enormous blue-skinned man. "We came too."

"Sasori, Kisame," the elder Itachi greeted with a nod of his head.

"I see your manners haven't changed all that much, Itachi," a man with bright orange hair and multiple piercings on his ears, lips, nose and eyebrows teased.

"I agree," smiled the blue-haired woman with a white origami flower in her hair, who was standing beside the orange-head and a dark haired individual with multiple stitches covering his face.

"It wasn't cheap to come here on such short notice, you know," he said, although smiling.

Itachi smirked wider. "Pein, Konan, Kakuzu. I'm glad you're here as well."

"And me! Me! Tobi's here! Tobi is a good boy!" a tuff of jet-black hair bordering the top of a bright orange mask with a swirl in the centre called to Itachi excitedly, waving his arms over his head wildly while jumping in place trying to be seen from behind a tall man whose green hair and divided body color, one side being black and the other white, made him stand out easily.

"Quiet, you," he said, turning his body slightly to stop the energetic masked boy from causing such a racket, but he bolted past him to get nearer to Itachi before he could say anything else.

"Shut the f-_oot_ up, Tobi!" a man with slicked back silver hair

"Tobi, Zetsu, Hidan," the elder Uchiha greeted, this time his smooth calculating features melting away as he half-laughed half-chuckled out loud with a wide smile, running a hand through his black hair as his head leaned back. "I can't believe you're all here. When was the last time we saw each other? Or when we were all together?"

"That would be…I don't know, yeah, the first question would be around two years, and the second…well, that would be about five-ish, not counting the time we bumped at the movies, yeah," Deidara offered. Sasori smacked him lightly on the back of the head, lazily.

"Hey, yeah!" Deidara protested, rubbing the back of his head. "What was that for?"

"That was a theoretical question, you idiot," Sasori sighed as he shook his head. "He really wasn't looking for an answer."

"I know what a theoretical question is, yeah!" Sasori just shook his head at the blond and shrugged as if saying "see what I mean?" Sakura giggled at the antics of Itachi's friends, and Sasori, noticing this, winked at her with a small, secretive smile before walking to the patio with Deidara trailing behind, demanding what that shrug was about.

Sakura gave Itachi a gentle squeeze on his arm before drifting away to help Sasuke and his parents finish setting up the party while Itachi greeted the rest of the guest, mostly some past neighbors and family members since Itachi, being as quiet as he, really didn't have that many close friends aside from the Akatsuki.

Sakura smiled to herself remembering how the group got its name, according to Pein. Pein, with his multiple piercings; Konan, with her blue hair and strange fascination with origami; Zetsu, the very odd-looking plant-lover; Kakuzu, the greedy man with stitches all over his face; Tobi, the man who acts like a five-year-old with a sugar rush; Hidan, who has a very foul mouth and a strange habit to sacrifice things to his never-before heard of god Jashin; Kisame Hoshigaki, the blue-skinned freakishly tall shark-man; Deidara, a true pyromaniac who loves to blow up things in the name of art; Sasori of the Red Sand, a master puppeteer who doesn't care about much; and finally Itachi, the Uchiha prodigy with the frigid, quiet, smooth and respectful personality. They were quiet the group of people whom not many could get along with easily, especially when they were so damn intimidating.

Somehow, Pein had told her, they begun hanging out together and enjoying each other's company. First it was in small groups, such as Konan and himself, Deidara and Sasori, Itachi, Kisame and Hidan. The rest where mostly loners or participated in other activities that either required them to be alone or that was how they preferred.

In the end, Hidan got put into an art class to help him express himself without swearing like a sailor or killing anything. The class happened to be given by both Sasori and Deidara, who in their competitiveness about what was and was not art had decided to volunteer to run the class and teach the students their perspective forms of art. Apparently, they had decided that the true art would be decided by the students democratically. The teacher who inspired the most students to follow their art won.

Hidan loved Deidara's explosions, but he admired the skill and resistance of Sasori's puppets. In the end, the three of them started talking and as is to be expected, Sasori and Deidara started arguing. Hidan, not wanting to be ignored, tried to get a word in, but the two others turned on him and they begun to fight, every man for himself. The racket they caused led Kisame, Itachi, Konan and Pein, who happened to be walking past the art shop, into the art room the stop the fight. Somehow they had all connected and started hanging out together. Zetsu, Kakuzu and Tobi joined later on, attracted by the relatively calmness the odd group radiated.

In the end, they became close friends. However, as they had a large group and didn't try to become friends with others, they decided they were a very unique group that deserved a name. But they truly disliked the names of cliché cliques, like jocks, nerds, performers, 'ganstas,' geniuses, and whatnot. So they came up with Akatsuki, meaning "dawn" because at dawn all the colors in the sky mixed, despite the contrasting colors, creating a unique picture, and not one dawn is equal to another just like one day in the group is never the same. Besides, there were many Akatsuki members who liked the moon or the night, so since Akatsuki has the word "moon" in it (tsuki) everyone was content.

Sakura was brought back to reality as Itachi scooped her in his arms and swung her around, laughing freely.

"Itachi!" Sakura shrieked, both in surprise and delight. "Put me down!"

Itachi swung her once more before hugging her closely against his chest. "My lovely Sakura, this is quite a surprise! Thank you for the party, it has only just started and I'm already having a great time."

"Your welcome Itachi," Sakura smiled as she pecked his cheek. "But Sasuke helped a lot too. He helped me get a hold of your friends."

"Ah, but planning and organizing the party was _your_ idea," Itachi insisted, wrapping one arm loosely around her waist and taking the platter she was going to use to put the chocolate-covered strawberries. Guiding her to the patio where all the younger people were, meaning the rest of the Akatsuki and Sasuke, Itachi chuckled as she tried to give his brother some credit. "Sasuke helped prepare the house, it's true, but aside from that he just told you about my friends and gave you their numbers."

"Sasuke helped me make the calls too," Sakura blushed.

"Nevertheless, this party was possible because of you, and only you." Sakura blushed deeper.

The Akatsuki and Sasuke had brought out a big stereo in which they played the best music and danced on the green grass amongst the flowers, miniature Zen garden and fountain. It was more fun and unique that way, they said. Besides, the older people didn't believe that what was blasting out of the speakers was music. Needless to say, they had a blast.

Once it got too late for the loud music and dancing, they all came back inside where they played games and watched movies and argued about the games and movies. They laughed, they cried (of laughter), they made secret inside jokes among each other, they argued ("you cheated!" "did not!") and were merry.

Finally, it was time for cake. They sung Itachi Happy Birthday, much to his embarrassment although he didn't show it, and they all had a piece of cake, the teenage boys bickered about who got the biggest piece, but finally decided that as the birthday boy Itachi had all rights reserved. This pleased Itachi enormously knowing that Sakura had made the cake with her great-great-great-grandmother's recipe. The recipe was next to sacred in the Haruno family, so that Sakura had taken the time to make it for him deeply touched him. And the taste of the cake itself elated him. It was fluffy, melt in-your-mouth and an explosion of flavors…which caused Deidara to start trailing Sakura, begging her to give him the recipe, that the explosion of so many flavors fitting together so uniquely was what his art was about, and so on.

Many adults had to leave early, so they gave their presents to Itachi, wished him a happy birthday once again and left. Then his parents, Sasuke, the Akatsuki, Sakura and him sat around the living room coffee table and gave their presents to Itachi. His parents gave him a new set of shuriken stars made from meteorite metal and a scroll for a secret family jutsu, believing that Itachi was old, strong and mature enough to learn it. Then Sasuke gave him a trilogy of books about the ninja world and famous ninja moments. Itachi, being the historian in the family, really liked them.

Then it was the Akatsuki's turn as Tobi shoved his present right under Itachi's nose as soon as he had set down his books on the table. It was a $100 gift card for Candy Land. "So you can buy all the sweets you like!" Tobi explained. "Tobi really likes sweets so Tobi figured you'd love them!"

Hidan then handed over a small package covered in black wrap. It was a little box containing two tickets for a four-day trip to a hot spring resort. "I fu-_igured_," he struggled not to swear, "that since you now have a girlfriend you'd like a vacation." He rose his eyebrows at Itachi with an evil glint in his eyes, which earned him a smack in the head.

Kakuzu, being the greedy guy that he is, gave Itachi his present without so much as a ribbon on it. "Waste of money for such a useless thing," he said. It was a small watch, about the size of the thumb, with different tapes to wrap it around different parts of your body, be it your wrist, your finger, your ankle, your neck, whatever. "Time is money, Itachi," Kakuzu said. "And in the ninja world, time is precious."

Kisame went next, giving Itachi a water balloon. Itachi, being no dummy, asked what it did. "That depends on what you want it to be," Kisame grinned. "It's like one of those Australian things, what are they called? Boomerangs. They come back to you. But it's not something to play fetch with." He grabbed the balloon from Itachi's hands and demonstrated. "Depending on the amount of chakra you put in it, it can stay a liquid-" he held it up, "-a solid-" the balloon petrified, "-or a gas," the balloon lightened and hovered a few centimeters above Kisame's outstretched hand. "With a little practice, it can take any form you want. It can be a kunai, a shuriken, a katana, whatever. Even a backscratcher." Needless to say, everyone was impressed. Itachi thanked Kisame, who grinned and slapped him on the back before returning to his seat.

Next, he reached for a little green bag from Konan. Inside, he founded dozens of tiny origami birds. "They're good for missions," she said. "They may be small, but they're strong. They can carry the equivalent of Kisame's weight, and since they're so small they can hide easily and squeeze into tight spaces. Using the Shared Sight and Hearing Jutsu, they become your little spies without endangering you." Itachi thanked her and put the little birds back in the bag.

Pein reached into his pocket and gave Itachi a little wrapped package the size of a pack of gum. Upon opening it, that's what it was. "It's not actually gum," Pein said before anyone could give him dirty looks. "It's prank gum. Each little stick of 'gum' is actually infused with a benign poison that makes a person do weird things. Each color has a different action."

"I'm not taking any gum from you for a while, that's for sure," Kisame muttered.

Zetsu gave him seeds and a pot for a Venus Fly Trap. "Useful little things," he said. "Particularly in the summer with so many insects buzzing about."

Sasori gave him two medium-sized puppets about the length of his forearm. "They're acting-dancing puppets," Sasori explained. "Play a melody for them and they will dance and act out what you want to the music's rhythm. I thought this would be useful when you're sick."

Finally, Deidara gave him a big lump of clay used for pottery and a bag of fireworks. "Art is a bang, yeah."

Itachi was tired, it was late and it had been a long time since he had used so much energy at a social gathering although this one was exclusively for him. After thanking everyone over again for the presents, he asked, "Have I missed anyone's present?"

There was a moment of silence before a small, sweet voice beside him spoke out. "Me," Sakura said. "I haven't given you mine."


	12. The Blossom's Gift

_**SakuIta Chapter 13 The Blossom's Gift **_

**Hello! So, great reviews guys, thanks a lot! I really, really appreciate all of you who took the time to write them. Anyways, here's my drabble of the chapter: I was inspired to write another FanFic which I'm calling "**_**Flower Among Deserts**_**". ****Breathe****! Don't worry; I'm NOT abandoning "**_**The Truth**_**" until I finish it. Just thought I should mention it. Here's my preview for the other story *ahem*:**

**GaaSakuSaso. The Sand brothers, Gaara and Sasori have had perfect, boring uneventful lives except for the occasional rebellious moments. However, when their parents decide they're old enough to get a bride, they never thought they'd be competing against each other for the same girl - who just so happens to be the daughter of their family's closest friends. The battle of the wills – and love – is on!**

**Haha, mind you, the preview program only allows 200 characters so it will be shorter. **** Anyway, I've said what I had to so now to the important part – the story!**

_*RECAP*_

_Itachi was tired; it was late and it had been a long time since he had used so much energy at a social gathering although this one was exclusively for him. After thanking everyone over again for the presents, he asked, "Have I missed anyone's present?" _

_There was a moment of silence before a small, sweet voice beside him spoke out. "Me," _

_Sakura said. "I haven't given you mine." _

_*RECAP*_

Itachi turned his head to look at the sweet girl beside him. "Sakura?" He was slightly confused. Wasn't the party her present? She had planned it all and made all the arrangements. Heck, she even had looked up and called his old friends so he would enjoy himself more. Not to mention that she baked him a who-knows how old cake recipe that was among her family's most secret and prized possessions, just for him on his special day. That was more than he could ever ask of his precious girl, so that she had actually gotten him something else was completely outstanding. Shocking, even.

Sakura smiled at his confused face. Although he wasn't one who could be easily read, she knew him and loved him enough to know that he was caught off-guard. She couldn't read his thoughts, she could only guess at this point, but the slight changes in his facial muscles and the way his eyes looked at her where a big clue to his feelings.

"Yes, Itachi, it is what you think," she said, soft and melodic as she chuckled. "My present isn't your party; although I am happy you enjoyed it so much." She reached for her little light-purple purse which was sitting on the coffee table before them besides Itachi's other gifts. Itachi raised an eyebrow. That purse was barely the length of his hand, so whatever Sakura got him was very small.

His eyebrows drew slightly together, his eyes flashing red for a split second. Knowing Sakura like he did, if it was something that small that she kept in her purse instead of her pockets it meant it was either something very fragile or very expensive. Either way, it was important, and he didn't like the idea of her wasting so much money on him. Now, if it was the other way around, that's a different story.

"Relax, Itachi," Sakura giggled, noticing his furrowed brow. "I didn't waste any money on your present." Now Itachi's eyebrows shot up in a questioning look. "I made you your present."

Itachi's mouth hung agape for a moment or two before he closed it shut, but it was too late. As Sakura turned her attention back to her purse to rummage for the gift, the rest of the Akatsuki grinned and smirked at each other. They had been close and strongly connected since pretty much the moment they met, and that friendship had only gotten stronger through the years despite the amount of time they were apart. Unnoticed by Itachi or Sakura, the Akatsuki and the rest of the Uchihas could read Itachi's face like a book at the moment.

He was amazed, to say the least.

Although no-one could read his mind, they all perfectly understood what was going on in the elder Uchiha's head. It didn't matter what the gift was, be it a simple piece of cloth to tie his hair with or a heavily elaborated work of art. He would treasure it and maim whoever so much as looked at it the wrong way.

However, unlike Itachi, they all also knew what Sakura's present was. They were part of it, in a way. Finally, Sakura found the present and pulled it out of her small purse with a cry of triumph.

"Cha! Found it!" She turned and smiled victoriously at Itachi, who was patiently sitting beside her, and she cheerfully dropped her purse back on the table and straightened up on the couch.

"Itachi," she said, her eyes gleaming and Itachi couldn't help but share her excitement. "Happy birthday, my love." She flushed ever so lightly and gently offered Itachi the thick package the shape and length of a large chocolate bar.

Itachi hesitated a second, wanting to make the moment last as long as possible so he could memorize it down to the last detail, before taking the small blue package reverently from the girl's hands.

He studied the wrapping paper for a second before setting it on the table and tugging the little red bow at the top. The wrapping paper slowly, gently opened like a flower in the morning and, to his surprise, sitting before him was a thick white stack of papers stapled together at one end. It was decorated with colorful hand-drawn flowers, hearts, the Uchiha and Haruno family crests, birthday balloons and little party messages like "Wow, you're 19!" and "It's a lovely life" around the borders. In sparkly golden letters, written in exquisite cursive writing which was close enough to be called calligraphy, there were the words,

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ITACHI.

WITH LOTS OF LOVE,

~ SAKURA"

Itachi looked slightly incredulous. He wasn't sure what this present was, although he immediately appreciated it the second the wrap fell off. He could tell a lot of thought, time and effort went into this gift.

"Well, what are you waiting for, yeah?" asked Deidara, barely containing his excitement.

"Open the present, Itachi," mused Sasuke from the other side of the couch. "We are all waiting."

"Really, son," huffed his mother in a slightly melodramatic way. "Don't be so rude by just staring at it."

Itachi just smiled at his friends and family before shrugging with his palms by his shoulders, palms out, in the international way of "I surrender, I get it." He glanced at Sakura, who was just as eager as the others, maybe more so for him to open her gift. Finally, he looked at the present, took a deep breath and reached for it.

Once on his lap, he flipped the cover page and read looked at the next paper. On the top middle, childishly written in lime green was the word "coupon" in a light purple background.

"These are my _special_ coupons," Sakura cut in before he could read anymore. She had scooted closer to him and she leaned over so her chin was just below his shoulder line. "I wasn't sure what to get you, so I thought this would cover it all."

Itachi returned his attention to the coupons and read them, each page being a different coupon. Some pages were copies of one another so he had several coupons for one thing.

_COUPONS FOR… _

_**Deidara**__'s clay birds (15) _

_**Sasuke**__'s servitude for a day (5)_

_~Access to __**Sasori**__'s weaponry (10)_

_**Kakuzu**__ must pardon a debt (3) _

_**Pein**__ must do favor (5) _

_**Konan**__'s paper bombs (10) _

_~Training with __**Kakashi**__ (10) _

_**Kiba**__'s assistance on a mission (3) _

_**Shino**__'s bugs' assistance (3) _

_**Shikamaru**__'s assistance with planning (3) _

_~Discount in __**Chouji**__'s food shop (4) _

_~Training with __**Neji**__ (4) _

_~Meditating with __**Hinata**__ (2) _

_~Use of __**Gaara**__'s sand for a day (3) _

_~Use of __**Kankuro**__'s puppets (4)_

_~Taijutsu training with __**Rock Lee**__ (10) _

_~ Use __**Iruka**__'s special training grounds (2) _

_~ Training with __**Jiraiya**__ (4) _

_~2 Free meals at __**Ichiraku Ramen**__ (10) _

_~ 30% Book discount at Konoha's main book store (8) _

_**Tsunade**__ must give you any mission you want (4) _

_~ Free flower bouquet from __**Yamanaka**__'s Flower Shop (4)_

_**Sasori**__ must make you 1 poison of your choice (3)_

_**Kisame**__ must treat you to your meals for a whole day (5) _

_**Deidara **__cannot blow up anything you say (3) _

_**Zetsu**__ must care for your garden (5)_

_**Hidan**__ must bow to you if he uses a swear to address you (10)_

_**Tobi**__ must be as quiet as he can for two hours (5)_

Needless to say, Itachi was impressed. There were already 157 coupons and, to his biggest surprise of the day, there was a thinner stack of pink and white paper with apple green polka dots hidden behind the larger stack. "Those coupons are just for the others," Sakura said explained pointing at the thicker coupon book. She pointed to the thinner pink one and smiled at Itachi. "These ones are applied for me exclusively."

Itachi eagerly, but respectfully, set aside the thicker coupon book and reached for the one for Sakura. He was deeply touched by all the work Sakura had done to get the other coupons made, plus it explained what she was doing the past five days with so many guys, but honestly he only cared for the pink coupon book.

Upon opening it, the first image he saw was a picture of Sakura practicing her flower arranging at Ino's family flower shop. She was sitting on a white table with light yellow background, and she looked at the flowers calmly with a small, loving smile as she decided where the best place to put the pink rose she held in her hand was in a basket set before her, already filled with daisies, roses, carnations and tulips.

"So you can remember me," Sakura said, her voice a whisper, "when you go on missions. So even when you're in the darkest part of the world, you can have me close to you."

Itachi didn't know what to say. He looked from the picture, to Sakura, and back again. After a brief smile, full of love and wonder, he wrapped his free arm around Sakura and held her to him. "Thank you." He kissed her hair. "How did I ever get so lucky? How did this beautiful, wonderful, talented and considerate girl become mine?"

Sakura smiled and enjoyed the feeling as she cuddled in his embrace, closing her eyes. After a minute she blushed, her eyes snapping open, remembering that they were not alone and that they were being rude. "I-Itachi," she stammered, embarrassed at being caught so lovey-dovey with her boyfriend. "Finish looking at your present."

Itachi chuckled at his blossom's adorable face. He had the strung urge to tease her and tell everyone else to go home (or to sleep in his family's case) so he could hold Sakura again, but he ignored that thought and did as Sakura told. There were coupons for kisses, trips, hugs, home-made meals, massages, and a few that said that she must spend the whole day with him doing whatever he wished, no questions asked, no matter what she was doing or planning on doing unless it was a life-or-death emergency. He smiled. He really liked those.

The last five coupons were "surprises."

"What are these?" he asked.

"It's a surprise, Itachi," Sakura smiled secretively, her eyes twinkling. "You're not supposed to know until you use it. Plus, the surprise isn't the same with every coupon, you know, or else I'd just had made you one of those instead of five."

Itachi's curiosity spiked, and he swore to himself that he would use one of the surprise coupons first. But for now, he simply hugged Sakura again and thanked her, kissing both her cheeks. She blushed, and he found that lovely.

"Alright, time to clean up," said Zetsu, getting up from the opposite couch. He didn't mind seeing Itachi act like that with his girlfriend, but there was a time when a bystander could look and when the bystander had to leave to give the couple privacy. Now was the time for the latter.

"Oh, it's alright boys," Itachi's mother chimed in, smiling complacently. "I'll do it."

"No way, lady," Hidan said, following Zetsu to the kitchen. "This is your house but our party. It's our fudging responsibility to clean up."

The rest of the Akatsuki followed suit, and the Uchihas, save Itachi, left too to help them out.

Meanwhile, Itachi stood up, pulling Sakura with him, and walked slowly around the Uchiha compound, hand in hand. It had been the best night of Itachi's life, but now he simply wanted to enjoy his cherry blossom's company. No words were said; they weren't needed.

"Ah, Sakura," Itachi sighed in wonder, stopping at the front entrance of the house and turning Sakura so they were facing each other. He held her hands beside them as he stared into those beautiful gleaming emerald orbs, so full of love. "Sakura, my Sakura. You're more than just a beautiful flower, my blossom. You are my jewel, my goddess of life. How you ever came to love me will forever remain a mystery."

"It's no mystery, Itachi," replied Sakura, letting go of Itachi's hands to wrap them around his neck to pull his face closer. Itachi obliged, and responded by wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her body closer to his. "I just love you. I don't need a reason to love you. I just do, and I'm living for it." They leaned until their foreheads were touching and they stayed like that for a few seconds.

"I love you, Itachi. I'm yours for as long as you want me."

"Then you better prepare for an eternity with me," Itachi answered her, love and passion heavy in his voice. "Because, believe it or not, I love you too. And I'll never leave you, or push you away. That is my promise to you."

They smiled at each other and leaned in for a kiss. Their hearts were beating rapidly, not because they were about to kiss but because of the words that had been said between them. They were an oath, one that would bind them for eternity.

However, they never got the chance to finish that perfect kiss. Just as their lips were about to touch, the front door was kicked down, or more accurately, smashed open, and among the smoke and debris of what used to be the door, there was a strange silhouette with spiky hair.

"SASUKE-TEME!" It yelled at the top of its lungs. "I'M BACK! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? IS SAKURA-CHAN HERE?"

Sakura's eyes widened even more than they were when she heard that voice. She knew it all too well.

The smoke cleared and, just as she suspected, a blond boy with messy, spiky hair, wide clear blue eyes and three dark lines on each cheek stepped out of the shadows. He was grinning as he scanned the house for the people who he was calling for, but stopped when he saw the stunned couple holding each other just a few feet from him.

His eyes widened to the point where it almost seemed like they were going to pop out his sockets and roll on the floor like a cartoon. "What the? _Sakura-chan_? What are you doing with the teme's brother?"

"N-Naruto!"


	13. The Girl Conference

_**SakuIta The Girl Conference**_

**Hello! Well, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter although I got no comments for it. Bit disappointing, I must say. You all know how much I love reviews. Well, I hope you do. If you don't, now you do. To keep me happy and writing, please give me at least ONE review per chapter. Not one per person, just one in total. **

**Anyways, here's the new chap! Enjoy and REVIEW!**

_*RECAP* _

"_SASUKE-TEME!" It yelled at the top of its lungs. "I'M BACK! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? IS SAKURA-CHAN HERE?" _

_Sakura's eyes widened even more than they were when she heard that voice. She knew it all too well. _

_The smoke cleared and, just as she suspected, a blond boy with messy, spiky hair, wide clear blue eyes and three dark lines on each cheek stepped out of the shadows. He was grinning as he scanned the house for the people who he was calling for, but stopped when he saw the stunned couple holding each other just a few feet from him._

_His eyes widened to the point where it almost seemed like they were going to pop out his sockets and roll on the floor like a cartoon. "What the?_ Sakura-chan_? What are you doing with the teme's brother?" _

"_N-Naruto!" _

_*END RECAP*_

"You have _got_ to be lying!" Ino yelled as her hand smacked the wooden table at a café she, Sakura, Temari, Hinata and Tenten were meeting at, appalled. "After everything happening the way it did, after getting the most perfect mood of the perfect moods, Naruto just barged in?"

"Not just 'barged' in," muttered Tenten, glaring at her banana-mango smoothie. "He pulverized the damn door!"

"I-I'm glad N-Naruto-kun seemed to get stronger," added Hinata, nervous and worried for her pink-haired friend. "But t-that was really inopportune t-timing."

"Agreed," sighed Temari, shaking her head in both disbelief and pity. "Granted, Naruto couldn't have known. He didn't even know if you guys _were_ in the house to begin with, much less that a party was going on, and that you and Itachi were together was probably the farthest thing from his mind."

"He's an idiot," declared Ino, taking Sakura's hand and giving it a comforting squeeze.

"He's not an idiot, he's just…" Sakura began, trying to protect her friend. Sure, she wasn't too happy with the Kyubi host, but he wasn't at fault. Well, except maybe for the part where he owed the Uchihas a new door. "He's ignorant," she concluded. "He can't see or know about things unless they're right under his nose and even them you have to explain to him what they are."

"Not always, but true enough," agreed Ino.

"Out of everything you've said," Temari added, nearly growling her frustration at the blond boy, "the door is the least of the problems. He interrupted you guys. That's the middle problem. The _big_ problem is his absolutely shocked expression, as if the thought of you dating not just an Uchiha but Itachi was completely unfathomable. Now that's just plain rude."

The other girls nodded.

"We should teach him a lesson," said Tenten, leaning over the table with her arms crossed, looking serious. "Not anything major, just to teach him where to draw the line."

"T-that wouldn't work," stuttered Hinata. "H-he may not even k-know what the prank is supposed t-to be teaching him. He'd j-just get mad at us."

"He is pretty clueless," confirmed Sakura.

"How about we just tell him?" offered Temari. "Like you said, Sakura, he won't know anything unless you tell him."

The group of friends agreed and started discussing the best strategy as Sakura looked on, half amused. Once a shinobi, always a shinobi; even for the smallest of things.

Sakura looked at her circle of girlfriends. Ino, the beautiful long-haired blond with sky-blue eyes had been her best friend since their Academy years; was the gossip queen of Konoha but was always firm and stood her ground. She was the one who knew how to comfort someone.

Hinata, shy but decent, with dark hair and big white eyes was always friendly with her and became her close friend after they had trained a few times together; her crush on Naruto was adorable and she was fiercely determined to help anyone any way she could.

Tenten, with her brown hair arranged in twin buns on top of her head and a dark pink Chinese shirt, the weapons master with deadly accuracy hadn't joined the group until after they had graduated from the Ninja Academy and she had proved a formidable opponent and a calming influence for all.

And last but by far the least, Temari, the spiky-haired blond with four ponytails holding her hair up and grass-green cat-like eyes, wind-specialized jutsu user and Gaara and Kankuro's older sister, was a bit of a tease but she was really insightful and wise, one could count on her for anything.

How Sakura could ever survive without her friends was better left unsaid. They were her support, her family, her teammates, her everything aside from Itachi, her family and her other friends.

_Speaking of which_, she thought as she gazed out the café's window, her elbow leaning on the table as she propped her chin on her hand. _I wonder how Sasuke and Itachi are faring with Naruto. Knowing him he won't leave them alone until he's either run out of steam or they use some jutsu on him_. She smiled. _But even then he won't give up. He never does._


	14. The Confrontation

_**Chapter 15 The Confrontation **_

**Hey! Well, before you start telling me how long it's been since my last update, trust me, I know. My excuse? No inspiration. Now, that's a very valid excuse in my opinion. Seriously, what would you prefer? Updating random stuff for the sake of updating or updating every once in a while and keeping the story straight?**

**Yeah, that's what I thought. **

**Anyways, thanks for your patience and here's what you've been waiting for…hmm, two, three weeks about? Ish? ;) **

**ENJOY AND REVIEW! **

_*RECAP* _

_How Sakura could ever survive without her friends was better left unsaid. They were her support, her family, her teammates, her everything aside from Itachi, her family and her other friends. _

_Speaking of which, she thought as she gazed out the café's window, her elbow leaning on the table as she propped her chin on her hand. _I wonder how Sasuke and Itachi are faring with Naruto. Knowing him he won't leave them alone until he's either run out of steam or they use some jutsu on him. _She smiled._ But even then he won't give up. He never does.

_*END RECAP*_

"Seriously! How can this have happened and nobody told me? I mean, Sakura's like a sister to me! And no one thought about telling me that she's going out with the teme's _brother_? That just ain't right!" Naruto fumed.

Itachi and Sasuke had invited Naruto out for lunch two days after the incident in the Uchiha compound; mostly to calm down the furious blond, explain the events to him in a civilized manner and _get him off their backs_. That boy had practically stalked them since he saw Itachi and Sakura in their embrace, demanding answers and exclaiming his disbelief and displeasure at not being told of the occurrences sooner. He was really trying the Uchiha brothers' patience. Especially Itachi's.

"I mean, what kind of friends hide that from me? Not good ones, that's for sure!" Naruto continued to complain. "And Itachi Uchiha out of all people! You'd think– "

"Is that an insult?" Itachi calmly interrupted the kyubbi host. Despite his smooth demeanor, there was a hidden threat laced with venom in his voice.

Naruto, upon realizing that in his rambling he might have somehow offended the elder Uchiha, quickly shook his head. "No, man! That's not what I meant. Not at all!" He grabbed two sushi rolls and inserted them in his mouth, chewing noisily before swallowing and speaking again. "Look Itachi, you know I hold you with the highest esteem, plus you're my pal and the teme's older brother, not to mention you're probably a living legend in our village," he began, "but you gotta see this from my perspective. I'm gone for three months, and in that span you and your family come back to Konoha, you declare your love for Sakura –" Itachi opened his mouth to argue on that one point, but Naruto didn't give him the chance, "– and suddenly you're the hottest couple around!" Naruto shook his head in bewilderment before taking a sip of his tea. "That's a lot for a guy to take in, especially considering that the _teme_ – your brother – swore to me that he'd give me a heads up at least four months in advance before you guys officially moved in."

"You dobe, how would that make a difference?" Sasuke interjected, his voice bored but his eyes showing annoyance…and a little bit of surprise. Who knew Naruto could talk things out? Of course, he was still being loud and a little melodramatic, but he was actually being more civilized than he would have been in the past. Well, expect for his table manners, Sasuke noted dully as he watched Naruto clean his mouth with the sleeve of his famous orange jacket. Those hadn't changed much.

"How that would make a difference? Teme, I thought you were smarter than that," Naruto answered.

"I am," Sasuke responded cockily, smirking at the glaring blond. "You are the one who hasn't realized that it doesn't matter if I gave you a notice beforehand or not. You'd still have gone on your mission, we'd still have arrived, and Sakura and Itachi would still have started dating." Unknown to Naruto and Sasuke, Itachi smiled a little at that last bit. The way Sasuke, and everyone else for that matter, had declared that no matter the circumstances, he and Sakura would still somehow have become a couple was extremely pleasing.

"At least the shock wouldn't be as big," Naruto muttered as he glared at Sasuke. "At least I'd know that things would change, and Sakura would be involved."

"But that wasn't how it happened," Itachi said, sipping his own tea. "And that isn't how it's going to be now." He looked at Naruto seriously, and Naruto sat up straight. Itachi had never looked at him like that before, and it made him feel good. Itachi only ever looked at elders, his parents and fellow ANBU like that, which meant respect. Dignity. Admiration. Acknowledgement of one man to his equal.

Sasuke, not missing this look, also sat up straighter and leaned closer to his teammate and his brother. They were eating in a traditional little restaurant, similar to a coffee house but instead of serving coffee and biscuits it served tea and traditional dishes. They were seating by a small rectangular wooden table, and they sat on the ground on top of little cushions. Sasuke and Itachi were seating on one side with Naruto directly across from them.

"Naruto," Itachi said as he crossed his arms and leaned on the little table. "I can assure you that my feelings for Sakura are real." Naruto started to argue that he never doubted that, but Itachi quieted him with a look. "I can also assure you that I fully understand your exasperation and apprehension to the turn of events that have taken place in your absence. It would have been shocking for anyone. I do apologize for any inconvenience that this might have caused you, and also for the unwelcome shock you feel."

Naruto didn't know what to say. Itachi Uchiha had just apologized to him. And it wasn't like he did anything, he was apologizing for surprising him, which technically wasn't his fault. He turned to Sasuke, but apparently he too had been surprised speechless. He turned his head to look at Itachi again.

Itachi continued. "However, Naruto, I hope that you also understand _my_ point of view. I arrive at Konoha, by some miracle I work up the courage to ask Sakura out, and by some other major miracle she agrees to become my girlfriend because we have mutual feelings for each other. Then as soon as we celebrate something major as a couple, which was my birthday, I may add, you barge in uninvited, ruin the moment, and then demand answers in the most outrageous and insulting manner. Now then, don't you think I have a right to be a little surprised myself? Maybe even a little offended?"

Naruto didn't know what to say, and so lowered his head to stare at his tea. Looking back on his actions for the past two days, he realized with a grimace that he _had_ been rather rude to Itachi and to Sakura. Sure, he might have been surprised, annoyed and pissed even, but that was not excuse to act like he had. He sighed.

"Alright, alright," he groaned as he ran a hand through his spiky hair. "I see what you mean. I get it. Man, I'm sorry Itachi. I wasn't thinking about you or Sakura at all." He looked at Itachi apologetically, shame tinting his cheeks red. "You know that I don't think Sakura's too good for you. I just never really thought about Sakura having a boyfriend, or you having a girlfriend for that matter, then suddenly you're both in a relationship…with each other, no less!" He shook his head again. Man, he was fool.

"Forgive me, Itachi?" he extended his hand. Itachi looked into the fox-boy's eyes and saw nothing that displeased him, so without hesitation he took Naruto's hand and shook it.

"Yeah. No problem, Naruto."

Naruto grinned and the small tension that had built up evaporated. He and Itachi were friends with no regrets or grudges once again, and all was forgiven and left in the past. "Well," Sasuke mused, smiling instead of smirking for once in his life. "This was interesting."

"I'd say," Naruto laughed.

"Hn," Itachi smiled.

"This has been fun, guys, and I appreciate you putting up with me. Looking back on how I behaved around you guys, I'm surprised you didn't use some jutsu on me to shut me up," Naruto chuckled.

"Trust me, dobe, we were tempted to more than once," Sasuke chuckled too. Naruto glared half-heartedly.

"Anyway, I have to finish settling in, so I'll see you guys later. Oh, and thanks for treating me to lunch." Naruto stood up and stretched his legs, his stomach full and his feelings pretty much under control.

"It was needed," Itachi said, copying the blond and his brother mimicking them. "I will see you later. I have some matters of my own to attend to."

"As do I," frowned Sasuke.

"Right then. S'later!" Naruto turned away and headed for the door, but once he reached the frame he turned and smirked wickedly at Itachi. "Just because I accepted you as Sakura's boyfriend doesn't mean I'm gonna make things easier for you. You better be prepared, Itachi, 'cause Sasuke, me and some of the other guys are going to put you through some tests." He winked. "So you better be on guard."

When Naruto saw Itachi's baffled expression, he threw his head back and laughed victoriously before disappearing into Konoha's streets. When Itachi turned to Sasuke for an explanation, he found that he was alone. His little brother must have sensed that Naruto would tell him that, and thus disappeared before Itachi interrogated him.

He sighed, more in amusement than annoyance as he took out his wallet and paid the waitress. As he walked out of the little restaurant he smirked. He had said it once before, and his sentiments hadn't changed. He knew that there would be some obstacles to face if he wanted to keep Sakura as his girlfriend, and he would make sure to not only overcome those obstacles, but also to completely obliterate them.

He would do anything for his cherry blossom. His smirk widened. Let the games begin. He was more than ready.


	15. The Tests Begin

_**Chapter 16 The Tests Begin **_

**Hi, readers! Man, it feels good to be back. I'm EXTREMELY sorry for the very late update, my only excuse is that I was reading other FanFics and I was too lazy to write plus I had a nasty "Net Error Type 2" that didn't allow me to even see my stories, much less update them. **

**But then again, this chapter took me four days to write because every time I would start writing it I would get interrupted. And when I finally tried to update it, it turns out that there's that stupid error. Sigh…**

**But now the problem is fixed, and here's the story. **

**Please ENJOY AND REVIEW & I'M SORRY!**

**And don't get mad at me…**

_*RECAP* _

"_Right then. S'later!" Naruto turned away and headed for the door, but once he reached the frame he turned and smirked wickedly at Itachi. "Just because I accepted you as Sakura's boyfriend doesn't mean I'm gonna make things easier for you. You better be prepared, Itachi, 'cause Sasuke, me and some of the other guys are going to put you through some tests." He winked. "So you better be on guard." _

_Itachi sighed, more in amusement than annoyance as he took out his wallet and paid the waitress. As he walked out of the little restaurant he smirked. He had said it once before, and his sentiments hadn't changed. He knew that there would be some obstacles to face if he wanted to keep Sakura as his girlfriend, and he would make sure to not only overcome those obstacles, but also to completely obliterate them._

_He would do anything for his cherry blossom. His smirk widened. Let the games begin. He was more than ready. _

_*END RECAP*_

"So let me get this straight," Sakura said as her hand held her face, her elbow supporting the weight as it propped itself on the table between her and Itachi. They were in her house for a rest after a long day, Sakura having finished a nine-hour shift at the hospital and Itachi overseeing the training of new ANBU recruits. "Naruto honestly told you that he, Sasuke, and some of the other boys would_ test_ you? What for? They've already accepted you, they've accepted our relationship, they've accepted you've accepted me and I've accepted you!"

"Truly, Sakura, I do not know the reasons as to why they have decided to have me perform these tests, although I can guess," Itachi replied calmly, drinking the hot chocolate with whipped cream and mint sprinkles Sakura had made for him. Sakura lifted her head, just barely, to look at the famous Uchiha brother. She was stressing out about her idiotic friends, and she wasn't even the one that was going to be tested! Meanwhile, there sat Itachi in all his calm and collected glory, worrying about…well…pretty much nothing since he was just about perfect.

"Sakura, as flattered as I am for your thoughts I can assure you that the way you make me seem superior to you is truly unbecoming," Itachi cut into her thoughts as he chuckled. Sakura's head snapped back to look at him with wide, shocked eyes. Itachi smiled. "I can honestly say that it is the other way around. You are the perfect one here, not me. Not by a long shot."

"Since when can you read minds?" Sakura exclaimed as her cheeks were tainted pink. If he had just read her thoughts now, then how many other thoughts had fallen victim to Itachi's powers? Her blush darkened as she tried to recollect all the conscious thoughts she had had when she had been around him. If only she'd known, she'd been way more cautious and she wouldn't be dying of embarrassment right now.

Itachi chuckled in amusement as he lovingly gazed at the green-eyed kunoichi. Her face was so easy to read, it was entertaining watching the fleeting emotions dance across her face, how they changed from on to another in just fractions of a second. It was her inability to keep a poker face outside of missions that allowed him to guess her thoughts. After a minute or so more of watching her blush as she remembered past thoughts, he decided that she had had enough and let her in on the truth.

"Sakura, I cannot read minds," he said, reaching for one of the hands that hid her face from him. He pulled it away from her gently, meeting no resistance, and held it in his warm hand as he rubbed circles on the back of knuckles. "I, like any other normal person unless said person has a given ability from a Kekei Genkai, which are very few, cannot read minds, hear thoughts, or see the images that appear in you head." He kissed her hand. "And even if I could, I would not intrude in your privacy. I will listen to what you tell me, and believe only that. If I wish to know more, I'll ask you. If you don't want to tell me, I'll accept that."

Sakura sighed as she shook her head. "Then how did you guess I was thinking you were perfect?"

Itachi smiled at her, revealing perfect white teeth behind his thin lips. "Has anyone told you your face is an open book?"

She groaned and covered her face again. Yes, she had heard that. Countless times, in fact; this one more time will only be lost among the many others. Why couldn't she control her facial expressions a little more? Oh right, she never really trained for it, being the free-spirited, simple-minded, emotional girl she had been when she was training to become a ninja. If she didn't develop those crucial skills when she could so she would be able to apply them for the rest of her life, then she was lost. Which technically she was right now.

Itachi pulled her other hand away from her face again and cradled her two small hands in his scarred larger ones. "Sakura, you may think that having such free facial expressions is embarrassing, but it's part of your charm."

"It's charming to have the whole world know what you're feeling?"

"If you put it that way, no. But the charm I'm talking about is your own unique charm that no one else possesses. Think of it this way: how many other ninjas, shinobi or kunoichi, do you know that show what they feel?"

"Not many," she admitted, biting her lip. But then she thought of a counter argument. "That's because a lot who do are killed in missions since the enemy can guess what they're going to do."

"Not as many as you think," Itachi replied right away. "In fact, you may be surprised to know that a lot of the most successful shinobi show a lot of emotion. There are two ends of the spectrum, you see. In one end we have the shinobi that is completely devoid of emotion, such as ROOT members like Sai. They are effective because they can keep a straight face and think clearly through situations that would bring any other ninja, however skilled or experienced, to their knees. Their enemies get desperate because they can get no reaction from them, be it pain, anguish, anger, sorrow, whatever. And desperation causes people to make mistakes.

"Then there's the other end of the spectrum; the shinobi who show every emotion they have even when they're unconscious. That's you, Sakura. You overwhelm the enemy with the avalanche of feelings that you display. Not to mention that not only do you feel things very strongly, you show them just as such. Your face can be very threatening, Sakura, very threatening indeed. Not because it's changing from one second to the next, but because it is unusual for someone, especially a ninja, to be so open. Your feelings are so strong and so evident that you can penetrate any emotional barrier an enemy has set up and throw them off their game - because they can feel your emotions and as is human nature, their feelings react back. They do not expect that."

Sakura was silent. Itachi made a very good and very valid point; she couldn't argue with that. And she felt breathless; flattered beyond measure that Itachi had stated that what she believed to be a liability was actually her greatest weapon. "What about those in the centre of the spectrum?" she asked, more out of curiosity than anything. Itachi smiled gently at her.

"It is those at the centre of the spectrum that are most of the every-day ninja," he answered as he looked at their intertwined hands lovingly; studying the contrast between his darker, rough hands and her pale, thin ones. "They are what you would call 'normal.' Depending on their skill and devotion, they can be some of the best shinobi, the worst or just average. It is because they have control of their emotions when they need to that they can go on missions and do them efficiently. However, because they are not used to masking their emotions perfectly or past a certain amount of time, their control can slip letting loose their pent-up emotions which build up the longer they are ignored. That can take over their reasoning and that's when things can turn bad."

"Like Naruto," Sakura said thoughtfully. "He's not dead-center in the spectrum, he shows a lot of emotion, but since he tries to control his emotions so hard they explode the minute he gets distracted. And then his feelings are too strong to be ignored and they make him do irrational stuff." She laughed. "Not that he thinks his actions through before doing them very often, anyway."

Itachi chuckled. "That's right. But like I said, depending on the shinobi he or she may become the best or the worst depending on their devotion to becoming what they want. Naruto has worked harder than most people for a long time. His reward will appear very soon."

"You think Naruto will become Hokage?" Sakura's eyes twinkled as she spoke. Naruto was her best friend and she always knew that he would reach his dream. Hearing Itachi, one of the best ninjas in all five countries and her boyfriend say that he believed the same was fantastic.

"It's very probable," Itachi answered. "If it wasn't because he's very impulsive and doesn't always see the big picture, I'd say the job is as good as his."

"He can learn," Sakura smiled as she stood and walked around the table to hug Itachi, who easily welcomed her embrace with a small smile. "Actually, he's already learning. Besides, he has a few years to go before he can become eligible for the job. He'll be the best Hokage Konoha has ever seen!"

"I don't doubt it," Itachi chuckled as he petted her hair, causing Sakura to close her eyes in satisfaction. "First lets wait until he stops his childish habits, or at least until he can leave them for better suited occasions."

"Agreed!"

"Well, I must go now," Itachi said as he stood up from the table, taking the last sip from his hot chocolate. As he moved, Sakura didn't let go of him, which was fine with him. "I promised one of my new recruits I'd give her a hand with her genjutsu." He wrapped an arm around Sakura and gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. "I would like to pick you up tomorrow after your shift at the hospital. My brother invited us to lunch."

"Okey-dokey then," Sakura smiled up to him. "Bye-bye Itachi. I'll see you tomorrow." She let go of his torso to place her hands on his shoulders and lift herself on her tippy toes making him bend down slightly to kiss his cheek, earning her a smile. He returned the favor.

"Good-bye, Blossom."

Itachi petted her hair one last time before heading to the door where he grabbed his jacket from the coat hanger and slipped on his shoes. He waved at his giggling girlfriend as a last parting move, and then walked out the door. It was sunny out, so Itachi decided to not put on his jacket. Instead, he draped it over his forearm and carried it that way as he headed home.

It was not ten minutes after he departed the kunoichi's home that he decided to stop so the chakra he had felt outside her home and followed him to confront him. Sure enough, a shinobi with a long sleeved, high collared pale pastel greenish-grey jacket, dark spiky hair and sunglasses appeared before him.

"Shino Aburame," Itachi nodded in greeting at the insect ninja. "What can I do for you?"

"Nothing, Uchiha-san," Shino answered, his lips covered by the collar of his jacket. "I just came to inform you that you passed my test."

"Test?" Itachi repeated, not understanding when he had undergone the mysterious boy's test.

"Yes," confirmed Shino. "My test was to see how you comforted Sakura-san. It is not unknown that she sometimes feels that she shows too much emotion, which she does. Although we have all tried to tell her that it is that same ability that makes her attractive and easy to be friends with, she tends to go back to her original thoughts in a matter of time." He took a step closer to the Uchiha prodigy. "You, Uchiha-san, not only comforted her about it, but truthfully explained to her that it was not a liability, but her greatest gift. And weapon."

"You were eavesdropping on us?" Itachi inquired, his voice neutral. He wasn't exactly angry at the teen, but he wasn't exactly thrilled either.

"No," Shino answered. "I had some of my insects infiltrate Sakura-san's house to hear your conversation. I waited outside while they gathered the information necessary to see if you passed my test." He shrugged. "My insects only conveyed to me the part where you comforted Sakura about her openness. I heard nothing more."

"I see," Itachi said, letting out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. His voice was no longer cool and was back to normal, although to someone who didn't know him there wouldn't have been much of a difference.

"I must express my admiration to how you handled the situation, Uchiha-san," Shino continued after a minute. "Your metaphor of the spectrum was impressive, and very true. I also was surprised by how matter-of-fact everything sounded, and how true it all was. As you know, Sakura likes concrete facts and that's what you gave her."

Itachi inclined his head in acknowledgement of the praise. "I only spoke the truth, Aburame-san."

Shino smiled behind his jacket, just a ghost of a smile. Unknown to the Uchiha, his test had been more than to see if he could show Sakura her natural strength. It was also to see how fast he could think on his feet with words, and how many of those words were nothing but the truth. As Itachi had spoken nothing but the truth not only Sakura needed to hear but the truth he really believed was real, the Uchiha had passed his test.

"I apologize I tested you without your knowing," he said, "but as a ninjas, we and you must always be inconspicuous with what we do…and know."

Itachi nodded. He did understand. What would be the point of giving him a test of this kind if he was prepared for it? They had to test him when he was unaware of who was performing the test and what the test was. He had to prove that everything he did with Sakura was sincere.

Shino excused himself again before disappearing in a whirl of leaves, leaving Itachi alone with his thoughts. The 'we' Shino had mentioned was him and the other boys, the Test Masters. And he was the 'you,' the Test Challenger.

One test down, but how many were left? Itachi didn't doubt that some of the other boys had teamed up, but then again that was just a possibility. They could just as well perform their tests solo. Then again, he didn't even know how many people were testing him.

He smiled. He loved a challenge. Even if he wasn't doing this for Sakura, he would enjoy the creativity of each shinobi and passing their tests. But right now it was all for Sakura. "For Sakura."

For his love.


	16. The Second Test

_**Chapter 17 The Second Test**_

**Hello all! I'm sorry for not updating in like a month. My only excuses were 1) I got lazy (hey, it happens); 2) Coming up with good plans takes awhile; and 3) I DIDN'T GET MANY REVIEWS! I've told you, I get my energy from you guys. **

**Mikume-chan, thank you for your review. One of the best ones I've got. **

**Anyhow, here's the next chap, hope you like. **

**READ, ENJOY & REVIEW!**

_*RECAP* _

_One test down, but how many were left? Itachi didn't doubt that some of the other boys had teamed up, but then again that was just a possibility. They could just as well perform their tests solo. Then again, he didn't even know how many people were testing him._

_He smiled. He loved a challenge. Even if he wasn't doing this for Sakura, he would enjoy the creativity of each shinobi and passing their tests. But right now it was all for Sakura. "For Sakura." _

_For his love. _

_*END RECAP*_

* * *

"Good morning, Itachi," Sakura smiled brightly at her boyfriend, who stood at the door and smiled down at the medic-nin when she opened the door. It was a little past eleven in the morning, and the couple was heading over to the Uchiha compound for lunch. Although Sasuke said lunch would be at around two-ish, Sakura and Itachi wanted to spend some time with each other since they had lacked a satisfying amount of time with each other, with Sakura's hospital shifts, Itachi's training duties and the recently exterminated pest (so to speak), Naruto.

Needless to say, this was their special day out.

"Good morning, Sakura," Itachi replied with warmth as he leaned down to peck his girlfriend on the cheek. "You look ravishing today despite only going out for lunch with my brother."

Sakura giggled as she raised her index finger and wagged it from side to side. "Come on, Itachi, it's not like I dressed up," she said as she delicately touched the tip of his nose. She was wearing light bell-bottomed jeans with a light pastel-pink tank top with little red ribbons on either side of her head, keeping her bangs from her emerald-green eyes. "This is my normal attire and you know it."

"Hn," he consented, wrapping her small figure against him while resting his chin on the top of her head. "That may be so, but you always look ravishing to me, with or without 'dolling up,' as Ino would say."

Sakura threw her head back and laughed at Itachi's poor but nonetheless hilarious imitation of her best girlfriend. Itachi chuckled in satisfaction, very pleased that she was laughing and that he was the cause of it. When her laughter settled for a soft giggle as Sakura tried to not start laughing again, she shook her head and smiled brightly at him. "You are very silly today, Itachi. That's a new side of you I haven't seen before."

"You know me very well, Sakura, but not completely," he replied smoothly as he let her go so she could put on her shoes and grab her jacket and purse, leaning against the door frame casually as he watched her with bemused eyes.

"I hope I get to know you completely soon," Sakura answered as she shrugged into her white jean jacket having strapped her white sandals, Itachi assisting her being the gentleman he was. "Because I have a feeling you know me better than I know myself; I do believe that isn't very fair, now is it?"

Itachi chuckled as he held the door open for Sakura, closing it behind her and easily reaching her side with two strides, walking down the steps as he held his arm out for her which she readily took. "I wouldn't worry about that," Itachi said easily as he guided them into the main street. "Getting to know a person that well takes time, and I promise you that time is what we have now, and forever."

There was a minute of silence and Itachi worriedly glanced down at his girlfriend. Had he said something wrong? He was surprised to find Sakura had stopped walking and was looking up at him with an expression that could only be defined as one with rapturous wonder. "Was that too corny?" He asked with a lopsided grin.

"It was," Sakura confirmed as she threw her hands around his neck in a delighted embrace, causing Itachi to stumble back for a second not having expected that. "But I loved it. Do you really mean that, Itachi?"

"Sakura, have I ever been known to lie?"

"No."

"And I'm not going to start now. I meant ever word I said, as corny as every word was, if you're willing to spend the rest of forever with me."

By now Itachi was bending over to be on eye-level with Sakura, neither letting go of the other. A heartbeat of silence ensured as the words Itachi had spoken entered and were processed not only by both of their minds but by their hearts as well. Finally, Sakura's lips curled slowly, turning into a grin and then into a full-out smile. She leaned close to Itachi so she could kiss him on the lips, a butterfly-light kiss that sent Itachi's heart soaring and Sakura's face to be tinted a lovely pink.

"I'll take that as a 'yes,' then," Itachi grinned at her, resting his forehead against hers, his hands sliding from her back down her arms to hold her hands.

"Itachi, I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Now who's being the corny one here?" He chuckled as Sakura swung her arm half-heartedly at him, smiling at the silliness and the wonder of it all. He reached for her hand and kissed it, effectively sending shivers down her spine. He looked at her with such passion that Sakura forgot how to breathe as she lost herself in the black depths. "I am honored."

"_I_ am honored." They smiled at each other.

"Shall we?" Itachi politely asked as he offered her his arm to which she happily clung to with both arms, causing Itachi to chuckle. "You are too cute, Sakura," he said as he started to walk forward again while patting her head.

"So I've been told," she answered him with a cheeky grin. He laughed and shook his head, amused at her playfulness. He was about to answer back when his pocket begun vibrating, telling Itachi that he had a call.

"Excuse me for a second," he said to Sakura as he looked at the screen of his cell phone. She nodded and let go of his arm to let him walk a short distance away where he answered.

"_Itachi_," the voice on the other end greeted the prodigy. It was Sasuke. "_There's been a change in plans. I just got called to the Hokage's office; it seems I have a mission. I'm sorry but I won't be able to meet you guys today_."

"That's alright, Sasuke," Itachi answered. "Don't worry. Sakura and I can just go – "

"_What are you talking about_?" Sasuke interrupted him. "_I can't make it to lunch because I have a mission, but you guys have no excuses. I didn't know you were so rude, Itachi_."

Itachi narrowed his eyes. There were few things that displeased him more than being told he was rude. He prided himself in being a gentleman, so being told the opposite was an insult to his pride. "What are you talking about, Sasuke?"

"_About the others, smart one_," his brother answered him. Itachi could practically see him roll his eyes as he said that. "_Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru, Hinata and Ino are coming as well_."

"What about Naruto?"

"_He was coming as well but he has to come with me on the mission. Now hurry up and get going_."

"Although you aren't coming, Sasuke, lunch is still set for two o'clock. It's not even midday yet." Itachi turned to glance at Sakura to see find her sitting on a bench with a guy who was sitting on the other end of the bench talking to her. He narrowed his eyes at the guy, although Sakura seemed unperturbed as she talked to him with an easy smile on her face.

"_Well, you never know. This is obviously not _my_ lunch any more, so they might change things if they get hungry…namely, Choji_."

Itachi sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Of course, when things finally calmed down something else had to happen. He breathed in trying to calm his mind. _It's fine_, he told himself. It's not like Sasuke knew that he'd be given a mission. Plus it's not like this change of plans diminished the time he had with Sakura. He glanced back at Sakura only to find the guy she was talking to sitting close to her, too close by his standards. He was about to head over there and put the guy in his right place when Sakura reached with her hand up to his forehead, seemingly gentle as if she was about to caress him when her hand froze a millimeter from his skin.

The guy, who had stopped talking when he saw her hand move, smiled at her and said something to her with a seductive smile, leaning closer to her as she pulled her hand back to avoid touching him. The guy seemed to take this as a flirty challenge and only moved closer to her, only to have her move away when he was too close. It almost looked like Sakura was controlling him like a master puppeteer, her hand pushing and pulling the guy's face with an invisible, gentle force.

Itachi raised an eyebrow as he noticed the mischievous glint in Sakura's eye and the little angry vein oh her forehead. She had a plan, and he would be crazy if he didn't stop himself from interfering to see it.

As if on cue, Sakura stopped moving away, letting the guy come closer with a victorious smile. He whispered something to Sakura and she just smiled sweetly at him. She said something and the guy's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

All of a sudden, the guy was no longer sitting beside Sakura. As Itachi turned his head to follow the sudden dust bomb on the other end of a park, he heard a surprised yell from the guy. He turned his head back to see Sakura's index finger raised and her other fingers curled up.

She had flicked his forehead with her inhuman strength just like Lady Tsunade had done to Naruto.

As the guy cursed from the other end of the park, Sakura turned and smiled sweetly at Itachi. He in turn just chuckled and shook his head at her as he walked over.

"_Itachi?"_ Sasuke's impatient voice called from the phone.

"Sorry, Sasuke," Itachi answered as he sat down beside Sakura and draped his arm behind her seat. "I got distracted."

"_Nice to know you regard me so highly that I capture all of your attention_," Sasuke's voice muttered sarcastically from the other end of the receiver.

"And it's nice to know that you tell me all the details from your plans," Itachi answered back smoothly as Sakura gave him a questioning look. "I would have appreciated it if I had known the other teams were going to accompany us for lunch." Sakura's eyebrows rose in surprise. "I'm sure Sakura would have appreciated it too."

"_Yeah, well, whatever. Listen, I gotta go now so please just stay close by the restaurant in case the others show up earlier than planned_."

"By the way, Sasuke, I've got a little question to ask."

Sasuke sighed in the other end of the line with frustration. "_What?_"

"Who's paying for lunch?" Itachi pulled the little device away from his ear with a calm face as Sasuke's voice could be heard yelling curses and unintelligible angry words through the receiver. Sakura covered her mouth attempting to hide her giggle, but was a little unsuccessful. Itachi grinned at her before turning his attention back to his cell phone which had quieted down with only a faint sound of still angry mutters still audible.

Suddenly, he got an idea. He smiled secretively at Sakura before pressing the speaker phone button on the gadget.

"_Sakura heard me, didn't she?_" Sasuke muttered angrily once Itachi had resumed their conversation.

"Yep."

"_I hate you_." Itachi laughed as Sakura tried to quiet her giggles by pressing her hands against her mouth and pressing her face against Itachi's shoulders. Sasuke was just so funny when he was angry!

"I love you too, Sasuke. Have a save trip."

"_It's_ _not a trip, damn you! It's a mission!_ A D-Ranked mission!"

Sakura couldn't contain it any more. She burst out laughing.

"_Itachi, why was Sakura able to hear me?_" Sasuke's enraged voice shouted from the other end of the little phone Itachi held in his hand by his knee.

"Well, you see, Sasuke, there's this useful little button called 'speaker phone'…"

"_I know what it is! Seriously, Itachi, I'm not a kid any more! Quit treating me like one!_"

"I will when you stop acting like one."

"_When have I –_"

"Oh please, Sasuke," Sakura interrupted him, barely containing her laugh just to tease him a little. "Must you really ask? You've been acting like Konohomaru for the past five minutes!"

"_I have not –_"

"Yes you have, Sasuke."

There was a moment of silence as the younger Uchiha looked back at their conversation. Finally, he sighed and muttered, "_Honestly, you both suck._"

"Have fun, Sasuke," Sakura and Itachi said simultaneously before Itachi clicked his phone off before Sasuke could rant any more.

"Well, that was fun," Sakura said cheerfully.

"Indeed," Itachi agreed.

"Could we do that again?"

"As much as I enjoyed it, I doubt it would be wise to do so."

"Well, lucky for us Sasuke isn't the only person we know with a temper like that."

Itachi chuckled as he saw the mischievous glint in her eyes. "You're a little devious today, aren't you?"

"Yep."

He chuckled again then stood up, offering his hand to Sakura to pull herself up. Hand in hand, they walked toward the shopping area of Konoha where they could comfortably hang around until they met with the others.

"We never did find out who was going to pay for dinner," Sakura mumbled after a pause.

"I'll pay for it," Itachi said. "Then I can give the bill to Sasuke. That will teach him to grow up and tell people the complete details of his plans."

"Now who's being mischievous?" Sakura asked him with a raised eyebrow. He shrugged.

"It happens."

* * *

"Well?" Naruto impatiently asked his raven-haired companion. "Are you done?"

"I am," Sasuke replied smoothly as he pocketed his cell phone.

"So? Did he pass your test?"

Sasuke smirked. "He did."

"Can you tell me again what your test was?" Naruto sighed as he scratched the back of his head. "I still can't see how a phone call telling your brother that we can't make it to lunch was a test."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and started walking towards the gates of the village. "My test was to see if Itachi could make Sakura laugh. You see, Itachi does have a sense of humor, contrary to popular belief, but he's always so calm and focused that it's rare to see that side of him." He waved at the shinobi guarding the gates as he passed by. Naruto copied him before Sasuke turned back to his blond friend and continuing his explanation. "I wanted to see if Itachi could discard his stoic, monotone self to make Sakura laugh. Sure, he makes her smile, but laughter is different; it's more important as far as I see. Especially when it comes to Sakura."

"But how did you know Itachi would use your conversation to make Sakura laugh?" the kyuubi host asked, understanding the test but unable to comprehend how Sasuke knew his plan would work.

Sasuke just looked over at him and smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know?"


	17. The Third Test

_**The Third Test**_

**I'm a little disappointed with the reviews but that's okay; I still love you. Here's the new chapter to show you how much I care! Although it's a little short…**

**READ, REAVIEW & ENJOY!**

**(P.S., I started another story for "Avatar: The Last Airbender." Check it out!)**

* * *

Itachi and Sakura kept walking through the park hand in hand simply enjoying each other's company. They walked slowly for they were in no rush to end their time alone, and they spoke in soft, gentle voices that had other couples in the park look at them with envy; wishful and with silent contentment at seeing the pair fit together so perfectly.

Itachi lead Sakura to a small clearing past the trees to sit on the edge of a lake where the sun's rays were reflected by the serene crystal waters. Itachi gave Sakura's hand a squeeze before letting it go to gallantly take off his navy leader jacket and place it on the ground behind Sakura.

Without a word he meekly bowed the slightest bit, a small courtesy as he offered his hand to his companion while placing the other one on the small of his back.

The pink-haired girl blushed slightly as she bowed her head and curtsied back, her right leg reaching behind her as she took his waiting hand and bowed deeper with her body.

They both straightened up a second later and stared into each other's eyes and they smiled. Itachi motioned for her to sit down and she did with his assistance, love making her body appear graceful despite being such a simple move. Itachi let go of her hand and proceeded by starting to take a seat beside her, but Sakura clicked her tongue at him making him stop. He tilted his head to the side as he looked at her inquiringly. She looked away quickly but it was too late. Itachi had already seen the lovely red tinge on her cheeks and it made him wonder what she had in mind.

Sakura turned back to face him, her eyes cast down not daring to look at him as she tried to find a way to tell him what she wanted without it coming out wrong and making her embarrass herself.

The raven-haired man just squatted down beside her, patiently waiting for her. If she didn't want him to sit there, then he wouldn't; even if he could take a seat and then move. Itachi wished to respect and follow his girl's wishes, so even if she hadn't voiced them he would follow them and wait for her to say them so he could follow her instructions to the letter.

Sakura still couldn't find the right words to tell him what she wanted him to do. It was too embarrassing no matter how she said it. She glanced at him before turning her head to look at the space behind her. The sun was shinning to her face and she enjoyed the warmth, but her back was a little cold. Was she selfish for thinking that having Itachi's warm chest to lean back on was okay? She probably was, she decided, and turned her head to find Itachi waiting for her to say something.

She finally shook her head, dismissing the idea, and motioned for him to sit down but Itachi was having none of that.

He felt a little sad that Sakura hadn't found it in her to feel comfortable telling him things that she herself found silly or that she thought were embarrassing. It wasn't that he felt that he should know everything about his girlfriend, but Sakura's idea of embarrassing and his were very different so what she wanted was probably no big deal.

He took back her hand and rubbed her knuckles gently with the pad of his thumb, her pale porcelain skin a beautiful contrast against his darker, rougher one.

Sakura curled her fingers, holding on to Itachi's own. His touch was so soothing, even when she was completely calm and relaxed… it was almost like magic. She wondered if he felt that way too when she touched him.

Sakura looked up with a start as she felt Itachi stand up, bringing her back from her fantasy world. The way he had so patiently been crouching there made it seem that he wouldn't move for the world, so his sudden movement startled her. She glanced up at him, curious about what he was going to do. He was bending forward so as to not reach his full height and Sakura realized with warm pleasure that he was doing that so he didn't have to let go of her hand.

With a small but utterly love-filled smile aimed at her, Itachi shuffled over to where she had glanced behind her and lowered himself on the part of his jacket his princess hadn't sat on, his legs spread to either side of her. Sakura blushed as she realized that he was doing what she had wanted him to without her saying a word. How was that possible?

Itachi chuckled at her amazed and delighted expression, enjoying the fleeting emotions on her face and knowing that he was the cause of them, that he was the one who the emotions were for. He smiled at her once more before lightly kissing her forehead, a light, sweet peck that held the tenderness and devotion he held for her.

Sakura sighed in happiness, completely glad that she had become enamored with Itachi. Who else could it be her destiny but him? He was like a prince from all those fairy tales that her mother had read to her when she was little, yet he also perfectly fit the image she had created of a strong, honorable man who would be willing to face all, challenge all, and give all for what he cares for and believes in. And he had chosen _her_.

As Sakura was lost in her thoughts again, Itachi's smile widened for he knew what she was thinking about while looking at him. Indeed, it was quite ironic that he was thinking the exact same thoughts as her but in vise versa. How did he, the "emotionless, stone-faced, strict-as-a-sergeant" man end up with such a lovely, delicate but strong and kind-hearted girl whose smile literally had the power to heal the worst wounds and also kill the strongest of enemies if they dared to hurt her loved ones?

Without warning, he scooted closer to her and wrapped his arms around her torso, one arm right across her collarbone and the other around her stomach. Sakura squeaked in surprise and blushed furiously as she realized what Itachi was doing. He chuckled, amused. He didn't think he'd ever get tired of that blush.

His chuckles were cut short as he felt her petite hands touch his arms, her arms cool in contrast with his perpetually warm ones. The contact sent shivers down his spine which he barely contained. Now it was her turn to chuckle.

A faint peep was heard from the lake and they both turned their heads in the direction of the sound. Sakura's face lit up when she saw what it was: a family of ducks, the little ducklings jumping into the crystal waters for the first time.

Itachi had his eyes on the energetic little family as well, and for the moment he and Sakura felt the same feelings as one. The world was a wonderful place, and that is why they were alive: to protect it and love it. They glanced at each other. And to love one another.

Itachi bowed his head after a brief hesitation at the same time that Sakura straightened up to reach his face, and they kissed, the single action capturing the infinite, never-ending feeling of pure joy.

* * *

As the couple parted and Sakura turned back to watch the ducklings learn how to swim while leaning against Itachi's warm chest surrounded by his loving embrace, the lazy genius Shikamaru Nara and his best friend, Choji Akimichi (who was eating his chicken-flavored chips quietly for once) smirked.

Being able to communicate without words and to be able to read each other's body language was a critical asset not only for a ninja but for any couple. Itachi had been able to find out what Sakura wanted and deliver it without batting an eye at her request. If it had been any other guy, he probably would've ignored Sakura's subtle but powerful clues.

Itachi hadn't. And that was prove that their hearts were connected in ways that couldn't be explained in words. It was pure. It true. They were one. The bond was strong and connected them, heart, soul, mind and body, forever.

It was love.

Shikamaru and Choji looked at each other happily. Test passed.

Now they could go back to cloud watching before they had to go get ready for lunch with their friends and the lovebirds.


	18. The Planning

_**Chapter 19 The Planning**_

**Yeah, sorry for the late update. I hope you like it!**

* * *

"So what exactly is your test, Kiba?"

The brown-haired boy with dark, slit-like eyes and two identical red upside down isosceles triangles on his cheeks grinned wolfishly at the blonde girl that looked at him with a wicked glint in her ocean-blue eyes. Ino had been Sakura's best friend since they were about six, and of course now that the pinkquette had gotten herself a guy, Ino just _had_ to be involved in the testing for her boyfriend. It was mostly a girl thing to do that sort of thing, but guys could really come up with ingenious – not to mention mischievous – ideas for tests. She would be damned if she didn't participate in some way.

"Well, my dear Ino," Kiba drawled lazily as he glanced at his glass of water with pretended indifference, "my plan is to test our dear Itachi-san's control on his emotions."

His statement was met by a shock-still silence that made him look up at his friends in confusion. Why were they all looking at him like that? Choji had actually managed to stop half-way from eating his potato chip; the light golden treat frozen in his hand in front of his chest. Shikamaru, who was seated beside him had actually pulled the sufficient amount of energy to place his elbow on the table and rest his cheek on his hand, giving Kiba an 'are you serious?' look. Ino was openly staring at Kiba as if he was demented. Even shy little Hinata, who was usually so reserved, was looking at Kiba wide-eyes with a hint of unbelief in her expression.

Kiba blinked, not understanding. What was wrong with his plan?

"Kiba, are you serious?" Shikamaru asked him. Kiba turned to face the lazy ninja with an inquiring look.

"Of course I'm serious. Why? What's wrong?" Akamaru, the ever-present companion and partner-in-crime of Kiba, barked as if backing up his master.

Shikamaru and the rest of the group (save for Kiba) shared a look before turning back to the now annoyed dog-nin specialist. "Kiba, man," Choji said after he swallowed the potato chip he had been munching. "It's not that your plan isn't a good plan, it's the person who you decided to use it _on_ that's the problem." He looked into his now empty potato chip bag and shrugged, stuffing it in his pocket to throw away later. He debated to whether to take out another bag or not and decided on the latter, glancing at Shikamaru to finish the explanation since apparently Kiba still didn't understand what they were getting at.

Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome…" he mumbled as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Oh, just spill the beans already, Shikamaru," Ino scolded, taking the words right out of Kiba's mouth. Hinata just sighed quietly as she watched the exchange.

Shikamaru just raised an eyebrow lazily at the blonde before turning his attention back to Kiba. "Itachi is very reserved. He's known for being almost an ideal ninja for showing a lack of emotions not just on official missions, but also in his daily activities. Even when he is furious, deeply sad, or otherwise has a very strong emotion it's hard to tell because he has such a tight restrain on his emotions. Heck, all the Uchihas do, but he's the best of them at it. So you see, it's not that your idea is a bad one, but it's kind of pointless since the whole village and then some already know Itachi's perfectly impassive personality."

Kiba snorted, earning a few surprised looks from his companions. He crossed his arms moodily as he regarded the shadow specialist with a hint of restrained annoyance. "I know that already. Do you think I'm stupid? Don't answer that." He took a swing at his glass of water before setting the glass down on the table and scratching Akamaru behind the ears. "As you all know, our dear and stoic Itachi-san becomes quite open emotionally when it comes to Sakura. So I want to see if he can restrain negative emotions when it comes to her since she is the only one that can make him open up."

"Listen here, Inuzuka," Ino growled menacingly at the boy as she leaned over the table to glare at him. "I don't know what you mean by 'negative emotions when it comes to Sakura,' but I don't like the way you said it. Now, that might have been unintentional, but the way you said it implied that you were going to imply something bad about her. If that is you plan, I warn you," she closed in on him until their noses were inches apart, forcing Kiba, who was effectively frightened, to lean away from the hostile blonde, "_I will personally skin you alive_."

"I a-agree with Ino-chan," Hinata added in before Kiba could defend himself. Hinata was calm, even a little worried for his sake, but the determination in her eyes had the same strength as Ino's fury. "If you do anything to make Sakura-chan look bad, you…you'll have to answer to me t-too."

"No!" Kiba exclaimed, understanding and panic flooding in. "No! Good grief, girls, what do you think I am? She's my friend too! I would never do that to Sakura! Hell, if anyone dared to even _think_ about doing that to her and I got a whiff of it, they'd be answering to _me_!" Akamaru barked twice, loudly. "And Akamaru too, of course."

"Then explain properly!" Ino growled again, but his time in an exasperated voice as she sat back down on her chair and leaned back, slowly getting rid of her anger as she rubbed her cheeks.

"I would if you'd be quiet for a minute." Ino glared at him but said nothing. Kiba looked around his little group, waiting to see if anyone else had something to say. No-one did, so with a satisfied grunt he looked at Shikamaru. "Shikamaru, for once I agree with you – women are troublesome." The lazy genius nodded in acknowledgement to what he decided to take for a compliment. "Anyway, what I meant was that since Itachi-san is much more likely to be open to and lower his guard to emotions when he's with Sakura, he might slip and let a negative emotion overtake him. Are we good so far?" Although he asked the group in general, he was looking directly at Ino, who blushed and nodded.

"I get it already…" she mumbled. Kiba looked at her for a moment longer before looking at the others, who nodded as well, encouraging him to keep going. After a brief hesitation in which he took a deep relieved breath, Kiba did. "We all know the danger of letting an emotion take over our reason, and I honestly don't want to imagine what the consequences would be for Itachi who was thought to barely have any emotions himself. So my plan is to see if he can restrain negative emotions so as to not only not frighten Sakura, but to not do anything that might put her in an awkward or otherwise bad position. There; is that better now?"

His explanation was met with silence yet again, but this time with approval.

"Nice work, Kiba," congratulated Choji, smiling cheerfully at him.

"T-that's great, Kiba-kun," Hinata smiled warmly at her teammate who blushed, pleased.

"You're not so dumb after all…" Shikamaru said, but the impressed look he was giving Kiba made the offensive words into a compliment.

"I concur," said Ino.

Needless to say, Kiba puffed out his chest in pride and gained an inch of height in those few seconds.

"So, now do tell me, Kiba Inuzuka," the blonde said, her voice low and teasing. "How do we play part in this little test of yours?"

Kiba grinned, his slightly larger-than-normal canines revealing themselves. His grin was playful but with a whole lot of mischievousness in it. The others, not missing this obvious fact, couldn't help but grin back. This was going to be good.

Kiba crossed his arms and leaned forward on the table, using his arms to support him. He took in the eager looks of his friends and dropped his voice and octave. "This is what we'll do…"


	19. INTERMISSION

**INTERMISSION**

**So hello my lovely readers! I apologize profusely for the long delay, but I made another two stories (I must secretly be a masochist) and writers block sucks. **

**BUT. I have been working on the next chapter, it's just that I want to make it amazing so I keep erasing and rewriting it, thus causing further delay. Plus I'm also a bit sad because my first one-shot has been ignored. And I only got three reviews on the last chapter of this story. Sadness.**

**Anyhow, because you have all been so awesome with the Story/Author Alerts despite the lack of reviews, I've decided to give you this little break, a bit of a short side story really, until I am satisfied with the next chapter which should be up in the next week or two. I _am_ working hard on it. **

**But if you want to encourage me to update sooner, reviews really do work wonders. And if you could give my lonely one-shot a go too, that really boosts morale for a faster job. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey, Sakura?"

"Yeah, Itachi?"

"Can you explain me something? I really can't make sense of it."

"Wow, Itachi Uchiha is confused? This is a first. If _you_ can't figure it out, what makes you think I can?"

"You really give yourself too little credit, Sakura."

"It's called modesty, Itachi. But you _are_ the prodigy here. If you can't figure it out, why should I be able to?"

"Because you have a formidable mind."

"Uh-huh."

"You are sharp, intellectual, and very precise."

"Keep talking."

"And you are a million other great things; among them the strong will to fight and your also formidable looks."

"So I have a formidable mind and body?"

"Indeed."

"What about my personality?"

"Possibly one of the best traits you posses which I adore so."

"Alright, alright. You've sucked up enough. I'll help you, but only because I love you."

"I love you, too."

"I would hope so, or else I'd be really annoyed. And angry. And hurt."

"A bad combination on anyone, but especially on you who have the strength to blow away mountains with your finger."

"Exactly."

"Hn."

"I know. I love you."

"I love you more."

"I love you the most."

"I love you the best."

"This is getting us nowhere and very quickly off track."

"I don't mind. I love your kisses too. Would you deny my lips their water of life?"

"Now that was just cheesy, yet it makes me happy - mmmf. Itachi! Don't kiss me when I'm in the middle of a sentence! That's rude. And you call yourself a gentleman."

"Even gentlemen have their moments."

"Sure, whatever."

"Do my kisses not satisfy you?"

"What? No!"

"They don't?"

"No! Wait, I mean yes! They - hey, don't look at me like that! Are you _laughing_ at me?"

"Heh. No; you are just adorable when you get flustered."

"You're a meanie."

"You still haven't answered."

"Sigh; alright, your kisses are my ambrosia. I admit it. What was it that you needed again? Don't chuckle at me; it's not my fault your kisses are intoxicating."

"Hn. You are one to talk."

"Don't you start with me."

"Fine. As I was saying, another reason you can help me figure it out is because it involves you."

"Does it really?"

"Yes."

"Well then, I guess I can help. Maybe. Shoot."

"I was wondering why you called Ino 'Ye.'"

"…"

"…"

"That's it?"

"Hn."

"Why are you curious?"

"It's a curiosity about you, and it intrigues me."

"Right."

"I'm serious. It's the little things that usually count the most."

"Uh-huh."

"Sigh. Are you going to tell me, or is it a secret, my dear Cherry Blossom?"

"I'll tell you. I just find it odd that you're interested in that, that's all."

"…"

"Well, you know how she calls me 'Pink' due to my hair color? Well, I decided to return the favor and call her Yellow, but that didn't quite have the same effect."

"I can see why."

"Exactly. So I decided to just shorten it to 'Ye.' It's just one syllable like my nickname, plus by coincidence it's similar to the first syllable of her last name."

"Ah."

"Plus it's better than her calling me 'Forehead' and me calling her 'Pig.'"

"Hn. But you still call each other those names, am I right?"

"Yeah. They are our childhood nicknames and after we got over our little dispute we kept using them until they stuck. We just figured we'd grow up a little."

"It's fine to grow up. Just promise me you won't do it so quickly that you become an old lady without m– ouch. That was mean on you, Sakura. What did my shoulder ever do to you aside from being your occasional pillow?"

"You deserve it and you know it."

"Hn."

"Don't you smirk at me, mister."

"Hn."

"Stop saying that! You're just like Sasuke in that aspect."

"He got it from me."

"You don't say."

"Don't frown, Blossom. I was just teasing you."

"I know, I know. I'm teasing you back."

"Are you now? Why are you smiling like that? What are you up to?"

"Hn. Wouldn't you like to know?"


	20. The Game

_**Chapter 20 The Game**_

**Whew! Nine pages! I hope you enjoy this, becuase I really did work hard on it. Thanks for all the awesome reviews, and remember?: REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY! MORE REVIEWS = FASTER UPDATES!**

**Haha, anyway, please read, review and enjoy. Also forgive the tardiness, I know it's been almost two months since the last official update. But what can I say? Life gets in its own way.**

**Oh, and one last thing. If you're an Akatsuki x Sakura fan, I wrote a story for that, called _Dancing Dawn_. Check it out! **

**BTW, if you leave a review/comment, can you add "ring-aling COOKIE?" Just to see how many people actually read this.**

* * *

"It's almost two, Itachi. Should we head to the restaurant?"

"Hn. Lets," replied the young man, holding on to his girlfriend's hand. The pinkette beamed at him, and he allowed her to lead the way.

Itachi honestly couldn't care less about their lunch with their friends. Well, they were mostly Sakura's friends. Still, he got along with them well enough, and they respected each other mutually. However, he craved Sakura's company, preferably alone. He mentally acknowledged that that sounded selfish, even downright spoiled; yet he argued to himself, he was human. He could be selfish, just about that one thing.

He glanced at the still smiling girl, who smiled politely at everyone they passed. They were all somehow known to her; either they were her patients or relations of her patients, and they all smiled back at her. Itachi always wondered how Sakura could find such a perfectly suited job for her at the tender age of twelve when Tsunade-sama took her under her wing. He knew that when she was still a genin along with Naruto and Sasuke, she wasn't as strong as them, physically or mentally. Was she smarter? Without a doubt, she even impressed her teacher, Kakashi. And her chakra control was unequaled, even by some jounin. However, Sakura always felt like a burden because her teammates were always looking after her while she could scarcely offer them backup.

Those were some sad times for Sakura, who always tried her best and who emotionally was really hard on herself. Itachi was happy that she had found a job that was not only fulfilling for her as a whole and matched her unique abilities and mind, but that also made her happy and feel that she was contributing to her village in some way.

Itachi smiled, just a twitch of his lips. That "some way" that Sakura had started with had turned into a "mammoth way." How many people had she saved from death? How many had she revitalized after old and new wounds had taken a toll on someone's body? She was the best medic there was, and even the very Tsunade admitted that Sakura was more than likely to surpass her.

As the pair, who with time had become a common sight accepted by the villagers who were happy for them both, turned the corner that would take them to the street of the restaurant, Itachi gave Sakura's hand a gentle squeeze, and Sakura did the same to him, making him tingle warmth that he was sure he'd never get tired of feeling.

Too bad that feeling was short-lived.

As Itachi reached for the handle to open the restaurant door for Sakura, he heard the jingle of the door bells a fraction of a second before he pulled his beloved back, a gasp of surprise emitting from her, not a moment too soon as the door swung open with blunt force passing right over the spot where Sakura was a split-second ago, to reveal a grinning, and somewhat hyper (it appeared), Ino Yamanaka.

"Sakura! Itachi! _So_ glad you guys could make it!" the blonde gushed as she ripped Sakura from Itachi's arms and embraced her into a tight hug that made Sakura gasp for air.

"In-Ino…what…?" the green-eyed girl gasped, partly from the whiplash she had from being pulled by Itachi so quickly and then by Ino, who was hugging her with unexpected strength.

"Ino-san, if I may," Itachi said smoothly as he appeared beside the two girls, courteously tapping the blond on the shoulder, "I think Sakura was not expecting such a warm welcome for such a simple gathering." Ino blinked up at him innocently before she looked at Sakura, who seemed a bit dizzy, and startled.

"Oh my!" she exclaimed. "Sakura! You look a bit out of it – come and sit where it's warm!"

"Ino, it's sixteen degree-" The rose-colored girl started to say, but was cut off as Ino grabbed her forearm and yanked her into the restaurant, leaving a bewildered Itachi outside, who merely raised an eyebrow at the blonde before sighing and following them in, silently scoffing at having his beloved taken away from him, closing the door behind him.

Once inside, he took a second to look around, not to take in the décor since he had been in the restaurant before and it was simple, not jaw-dropping gorgeous, but to look where the hyper blonde had dragged his girlfriend. Man, that girl was fast. It took him all of two seconds to follow them inside and they disappeared. Either that girl was seriously hungry, or she had a hormonal unbalance, because although he had only met the blonde briefly, he was sure that the way she was acting was a bit out of character.

Sure enough, he spotted Sakura greeting the rest of her friends by a table on the other side of the restaurant, and he swiftly walked over. By the time he arrived, however, Sakura had been seated between Kiba and Choji, leaving Itachi the only seat left, which was beside the shy little Hinata Hyuga.

Without missing a beat, he smoothly took his place on the round table, and looked at the small group.

"G-good afternoon, Itachi-san," greeted the young Hyuga heiress.

"And to you, Hinata-san," he said with a nod in her direction.

"H-how are y-you?"

"I am well, thank you. And yourself?"

"F-fine, thanks," Hinata stuttered, a faint blush tainting her cheeks at her nervousness, but Itachi dismissed it as just part of her shyness.

As Hinata was called by Shikamaru to converse with him, the older Uchiha returned his attention to him before studying the rest of the group. They were seated in a rounded table, with Hinata to his left, followed by Shikamaru, Choji, Sakura, Kiba, Ino, and after a brief space for the waiters to pass the food around, himself. There were large windows all around the restaurant, some taking up most of the wall space to allow as much natural light and open space from outside as possible, with a few plants here and there to give the restaurant some color. It was simple, but nice.

"…and then Hana hit me because I ran away again without telling her, and I was like 'hey! That hurt!' and she just smacked me again, after which…"

Itachi turned his attention to the brown-haired Inuzuka boy, who was telling a tale to the rest of the table; effectively making them crack some smiles and a few shook their heads with tiny movements, as if the tale wasn't that really surprising. Knowing Kiba, it probably wasn't.

He glanced at Sakura. She was looking at Kiba, giving him her full attention as her manners demanded; her eyelids partly closed as her cheeks rose with a smile that constrained laughter back. Itachi flickered a smile of his own, the tiniest movement of his lips. Right now he didn't mind that it was not he, but another man, that was making Sakura have a good time. All that counted was that Sakura was happy.

"You know, Sakura," Kiba drawled after he had finished his story, having earned a few amused giggles and smiles, "this story reminds me strangely of you as a child."

"Kiba, we barely knew each other as children."

"Fine, fine. It reminds me of you as a tween."

"Did you seriously just use the word 'tween'?" Ino asked, giving him a look.

"What do you want from me, woman?" Kiba huffed, rolling his eyes. "It's what brats of that age are called now. Apparently they are too old to be 'children,' but too young to be 'teens.' So they came up with 'tweens.'"

"You were a brat once too, you know," Shikamaru gazed at him as all turned their attention to the lazy genius as he gave a tiny smirk. "As I remember, Kiba, you weren't a brat as you refer to those kids now. You were an actual _brat_, by definition."

Before Kiba could answer, Choji asked, "What's the _tw_ for anyway? I can understand the 'een' because it's the ending of 'teen,' but I don't get the first part"

"How am I supposed to know?" the frustrated dog-nin growled out. "All I know is that that's what brats are calling themselves. I'm not a frickin' slang dictionary."

"Then maybe it would be wise to not use such words that make you sound like a doofus," said Ino as she flicked her pale locks back.

"Too late," added Choji, happily munching away on the contents of a newly opened bag of chips. "He already is a doofus." Everyone laughed, even Itachi who allowed himself a chuckle. Kiba eventually joined in after he brooded a bit, making goofy faces at everyone and talking in odd speech patterns with faux-sweet voices, playing the role of 'doofus.'

After the group calmed down, Hinata ventured, "So what were you saying before, Kiba-kun?"

"Huh? Oh yeah! Thanks, Hina-chan!" the boy threw her a wolfish grin before going back to his original statement. "As I was saying, that day reminded me of you, Sakura, when you were a genin."

"How so?" the pinkette asked.

"Well, you were as violent as Hana!" Kiba laughed. "The only difference was that that was you almost every day while Hana rarely gets angry like that."

"Hey!" Sakura objected. "I wasn't an angry person!"

"Maybe not angry, but definitely violent," opined Ino.

"You have always been nice, Sakura, but your temper made you violent at times," said Choji.

"I will never understand how your team survived you, you troublesome woman," added in Shikamaru.

Sakura pouted at all of them, annoyed, before turning to Hinata, who hadn't said anything against her (but she hadn't said anything in her favor either). "You believe in me, don't you, Hina?" Sakura asked her, giving her a puppy-eyed look she was so amazingly good at because of the big, gleaming eyes she was gifted with. "You don't think I was a violent person, do you?"

"W-well," stammered poor Hinata, caught between backing up her friend, but not wanting to lie. So she did the nest best thing: she told the truth, but she sugar-coated it. "Y-you had your moments, Sakura-chan, b-but they were that– only moments."

"Then it must've been a lot of moments, `cause you sure hit Naruto a lot," said Ino. "I'm sure you would've hit Sasuke too, being the disrespectful I-work-alone ice cube he used to be then, if it wasn't for you crush on him."

Silence.

Ino, who was smirking with her eyes closed enjoying the teasing, cracked open one eye and looked at her group of friends, wary at the sudden silence which contrasted so sharply with the rippling laughter just a second ago. "What? Why's everyone so quiet all of a sudden? Hey, what's with that look, Shikamaru?"

"Troublesome…" the shadow-nin muttered as he turned his face away and rubbed his temples.

"Man, and I thought Naruto and I were the dumb ones," piped in Kiba quietly, shaking his head. Ino narrowed her eyes at him.

"What the heck are you talking about? I'm smarter than five of you put together!"

"Oh yeah? Then how come I realize that you just made a mistake and you didn't?" Kiba challenged her back. "And it's a pretty obvious mistake too."

"What mistake?" Ino all but yelled at him, raising out of her seat and planting her hands on the table as she leaned towards the dog-nin threateningly. "_What__mistake?_"

"Uhm…" Hinata was desperately trying to think up ways to calm down the infuriated blonde and get her ex-teammate to stop antagonizing her so much, but she was at a loss what to do. "G-guys…d-don't fight…" Her words were blatantly ignored by the duo, and she glanced at the pinkette, who had tensed up slightly, and the pinkette's boyfriend, who's face had suddenly become unreadable. This was not good.

"Figure it out yourself, since you're so smart!" Kiba growled.

"I _am_ smart, you god-breath moron! And I'm telling you, I made no mistake!" Ino snapped back; her voice rising along with his as the argument became more heated.

"Oh, so we're name-calling now? So you're not just a dumb blonde, you're a name-caller too? How mature!"

"So what? You act like a dog four thirds of the time!"

"How is that a bad thing? Dogs are awesome creatures!"

"Dogs are awesome but you're _human_! _That__'__s_ the problem, you mongrel!"

"You know, I'm thinking that you might be more violent than Sakura!"

"More violent? I'm a frickin' saint!"

Sakura cleared her throat politely. Now that was just rude.

"Not by the way you're acting, you're not!"

"I'm human! I have a right to get angry, and to defend myself when I'm insulted!"

"Haven't you ever heard 'with the patience of a saint'? Yeah, `cause you ain't got it! And defending yourself isn't screaming at some until they agree with you because _they__don__'__t__want__to__become__deaf!_"

"You can –"

"That will be enough, I believe."

Everyone at the table turned to look at the calm, but commanding voice of the Uchiha, whose face was as unreadable as ever, but his eyes clearly showed some displeasure. Ino and Kiba shared a quick look, a silent truce agreed in a second, and they sat down uneasily. It wasn't pleasant when an Uchiha, least of all one of Itachi's rank, gave you a look like that, mild as it was.

Itachi let the silence stretch for a minute more, making everyone anxious as he pinned Ino and Kiba with his dark gaze; even Sakura was a bit uncomfortable with the situation. Finally, Itachi spoke.

"Are you two truly ninjas?" He didn't wait for them to answer before continuing. "Because right now you are not acting like you are. Where is your dignity, Kiba Inuzuka? And yours, Ino Yamanaka?"

Hinata and Sakura glanced at each other from across the table, identical uneasy, though impressed, looks. Shikamaru was alert, taking in every detail of what was happening while Choji munched on his slowly, his eyes darting from face to face and always coming to linger a bit longer on Itachi's face before moving on to others.

Ino spoke up, quietly and respectfully. "I apologize, Itachi-san," she said, and Itachi gazed at her urging her to continue. He did not miss the '-san' suffix at the end of his name. "I'm afraid I got carried away. My temper, like Sakura's, isn't exactly the best."

Sakura _hmph_'ed, but otherwise no one said anything. Itachi gave her hand a soft squeeze to let her know he understood, but his eyes never left Ino's, who had mustered up the courage to return his gaze.

After a moment, Itachi nodded, apparently satisfied with Ino before turning his gaze on the other guilty party. "And you, Inuzuka? What do you have to say?"

Kiba audibly gulped and, like Ino, gathered his courage to meet the passive Uchiha's eyes before answering. "I too apologize, Itachi…_san_," he added in hastily. "I was out of line. Ino and I have been arguing for years, so we kind of feed off of each other's comebacks, but this time was much too intense. I'm truly sorry about that, and that you had to witness it."

Itachi nodded at him and leaned back, his eyes closed. Everyone waited expectantly.

After a moment Itachi let out a quiet sigh; opening his onyx eyes he gazed at the group. "It is fine, and I understand friends argue. I have experience of two similar friends who argue constantly, but remain friends nonetheless. However, please keep in mind that if you must argue, you must keep it within range. Agreed?"

"Agreed," they both said instantly.

And just like that, the heavy atmosphere seemed to evaporate.

However, Ino, who was still a bit miffed at Kiba for insulting her intelligence and getting her on a tight spot with Itachi, asked once more, but cautiously. "So what was my mistake?"

Hinata answered for her, relieved to be able to speak after such a tense moment. "E-erm, you…well, Sakura is dating I-Itachi, and…and he's Sasuke's b-brother…" she explained.

Ino gave her a thanks before facing Sakura. "Sakura, you don't mind that I brought that up, right? It was years ago, and Itachi probably knows about that phase. And it was just that- a phase. And we weren't as bad as his still existing fan girls. We just liked him a bit, but it wasn't a big deal. We got over it within a few months."

Now the attention was on Sakura. "Well…" she started, aware that even Itachi was gazing at her. "I don't mind. It is the past, and it isn't a bad thing. It's just… well Ino, just because I don't mind it doesn't mean it isn't rude, or that Itachi has the same sentiments as me."

"I care not for that. Since Sakura and my little brother were friends, when they got together it was obvious to me. I'm aware of it. However," he added, stopping Ino who was about to give Kiba a smug look. "Like Sakura said, just because we don't mind, it doesn't mean it's not rude to talk of that in front of me, the current boyfriend. Currently, I do not care; as I said, it happened, and it was even amusing. But it just makes things… ah, awkward, seeing as I'm the _brother_ of Sasuke. If it was someone else, I wouldn't mind too much."

"So you see?" Sakura added in quickly, a smile in place. "You're both wrong and right! Everybody wins!"

Kiba and Ino rolled their eyes at the pinkette's chirpy voice before scowling at each other.

"W-well," Hinata stuttered shyly. "Now that that's c-cleared up, I-I'd like to say that Sakura-chan has a v-very hot temper, but you did get a-a little violent n-now and again."

Sakura thought for a moment, looking over her file of memories. "I guess I can't argue with that," she finally said.

"WHAT!" Ino and Kiba practically jumped out of their seats. "We went through all that just for you to _agree_?" Sakura shrugged and just smiled at them, reaching for Itachi's hand across the table.

"Before I wouldn't argued, but someone made me realize that it necessarily isn't a bad thing to have," she said as she gazed lovingly at Itachi, who returned her gaze with his softened, love-filled one.

The rest of the group shared a look, which went unnoticed by the lovebirds.

"By the way, Kiba," the pinkette casually, steering the conversation back to normal. "Have you been following my instructions?"

Kiba blinked at her, clearly not remembering what she was talking about.

"You know, the dog snot and the wood splinters?"

"Hey! You said you wouldn't tell anyone!"

"I haven't. But you also said that you'd follow the instructions I gave you, and since you can't remember what they even were, clearly you've gone back on your word."

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"No, I'm calling you an airhead."

Kiba _hmph__'__ed_ and sat back.

"Ho. Now this is a story worth listening to, wouldn't you say, Shikamaru?" Choji smiled.

"Hm. Maybe. Sakura, would you care to indulge us?"

Kiba narrowed his eyes at her. "You wouldn't."

Ino smiled sweetly at her. "She would."

"She would," agreed everyone else. Itachi smiled, that action alone echoing their words.

"But I won't," Sakura finished. "Today."

Everyone laughed as Kiba's face deflated, and the group was marry once again.

"Oh my goodness, Sakura!" Ino suddenly exclaimed. "My nose is all shiny and looks greasy! Come with me to the bathroom and help me cover it up!"

"Ino, you can do it your-"

She never got to finish, as Ino yanked her out of her seat unceremoniously with surprising strength, and pulled her, racing, around the other side of the restaurant much like she had earlier before anyone could say anything. After an awkward pause, Ino's voice was heard, "Hinata! Get in here too! I need you both!"

Hinata let out a relieved breath and excused herself, bowing her head quickly to Itachi as he got up from his seat to let her pass. Once she was gone, Itachi sat down again, but this time he didn't miss the glint in his fellow male's eyes, a glint that told him to be wary and ready for anything. His instincts told him that whatever was coming was probably another of their tests, but he didn't know what they could do in a quiet little restaurant with the girls within easy earshot.

He took a deep breath to ready himself, and he looked at Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Kiba Inuzuka square in the face, prepared for whatever it was they had up their sleeves. He owed it to himself and Sakura, he promised to do anything for her and for their future.

As the air around them began to change, which was quickly picked up by the Uchiha prodigy (and he was impressed), Itachi's instincts told him that out of all the tests he'd gone through so far (not that he'd know, he was only aware of Shino's), this would be the hardest; perhaps because this time he was aware of it and required all his conscious effort. This realization left him wary and cautious. Why were they giving him the advantage? Was this test so much harder that he'd need it?

He was about to find out just how cunning the younger ninja's were. He was ready for anything. And that was that.

The test has now begun.


	21. The Realization

**Chapter 22**

**Right, I'm updating so please don't murder me! Just three quick announcements PLEASE READ!:**

**1) One of the reasons I haven't updated in quite a bit is because I've been letting my imagination loose and created new stories! Yay! However I haven't published them (well, only three of them). Instead, I wrote the summaries for ALL of my stories, written and not, on my profile. So check `em out!**

**2) Tied to the announcement above, I have also set up a poll where you can vote for which upcoming story you're looking forward to the most. So VOTE!**

**3) Lastly, this story is almost over. I'm not exactly sure how many chapters it has left, but I'd say about four. Sigh. This was my first fanfic, and now I'm feeling all nostalgic…**

**ANYWAY, PLEASE READ, REVIEW AND ENJOY!**

* * *

Itachi silently regarded the group of younger shinobi, who regarded him with the same quiet intensity as he did them. Questions swirled in his mind as he took in their expressions, so serious it was a sharp contrast with the goofing off they were doing only minutes ago. One of the questions in his mind was what they could possibly have prepared for him. Now, he was a genius and prodigy in his own right, and his mind started breaking everything down to try to figure out what was to happen.

First, it was obvious that this moment was deliberately planned. Why and how else would Choji, Kiba and Shikamaru gather together to confront him? Second, it was likely that whatever trial they had prepared was more of a mental one. Perhaps knowledge? Or deduction skills? As far as he knew, so far only his ninja skills, save for his taijutsu, have been tested. More likely than not this was a more civilian-type test; otherwise it made no sense to confront him inside a little restaurant in the middle of the village.

Whatever the case was, Itachi found himself using his training to try to figure out the three youths before him. He was mildly impressed that he couldn't read them very well, and that was saying something since he was not only an Uchiha prodigy but also an ANBU captain, where he had been part of the prestigious ANBU since he was thirteen, and that's not mentioning that he was a master at genjutsu and all mind tactics, including reading people and their behaviour.

After a couple tense seconds silence passed, Shikamaru deemed it a good time to begin the test, initiating it by breaking the silence.

"Itachi-san, we have a few questions for you."

Itachi turned his impassive gaze towards the shadow master, and nodded once.

"This test is designed not only to learn how much knowledge you know on the chosen topic, but it is also designed to test you on how fast and for how long you can keep answering," added Kiba in the same business voice as Shikamaru, which was a bigger surprise considering his laid-back, loud voice was the norm. Once again, Itachi nodded.

Next it was Choji who spoke up. "Added to that, it is also to see how resistant and deductive you are, as some questions are meant to trick you and confuse you."

"So please answer to the best of your abilities," concluded Shikamaru.

Itachi once more regarded the young males before him. He would be lying if he said he wasn't curious, or even slightly impressed. They truly will have outdone themselves if the test he was given was what he expected from what they'd said. A test that assessed how fast he could think, how deductive he was, how quickly he could change his train of thought, how to avoid traps and assess how much knowledge he possessed was impressive, but Itachi also knew the test went deeper. It would also test his resistance, self-control, and eventually his mental strength.

He passed his gaze over them one last time, seeing how utterly serious and professional they were about this, and nodded one last time, clasping his hands together on the table formally, giving them his full attention.

"Very well," he said. "Begin when you may."

The three gave him quick, small nods as they took a deep breath and started; beginning with Shikamaru.

"When is Sakura's birthday?"

"March twenty-eight."

"How old is she now?" asked Kiba.

"Sixteen."

"What's her team?" asked Choji.

"Team Seven."

"Who are her teammates?" Shikamaru's turn.

"Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha."

"Who is her sensei?"

"Hatake Kakashi is her team's sensei; Lady Tsunade Hokage is her shishou."

"When did Sakura graduate the Academy?"

"When she was twelve."

"What is her greatest ninja skill?"

"She has perfect chakra control which is on par with her formidable mind."

"When did she develop these skills?"

"She has always had them; she was born with them."

"How did she do in the Academy?"

"She was the brightest student, second top in the whole Academy, only falling behind Sasuke due to her weaker taijutsu and ninjutsu."

"What was her first official non-D-ranked mission?"

"To escort the bridge builder, Tazuna, safely to the Land of The Waves."

"What problems did they encounter?"

"Tazuna lied about the level of difficulty, saying he needed protection from bandits which is considered a C-ranked mission when in fact, he needed protection from a large corrupt businessman who hired professional assassins, including Zabuza Momochi and Haku, to kill him, thus making the mission in reality an A-ranked mission."

There was a brief pause, the trio questioners clearly impressed with the amount of detail given before they continued.

"What is Sakura's current job?"

"She is a doctor at the hospital, though she is still in training under Lady Tsunade."

"Who is her best friend?"

"Sakura has more than one best friend; those being Naruto, Sasuke, and Yamanaka."

"Where does her family come from?"

"Her family has been in the village since its founding, though they have always remained civilians. Sakura is the first ninja in her family."

"Who are her relatives?"

"Lori is her mother and her occupation is a housewife, Junte is a merchant. She is an only child."

"Why did Sakura choose to become a medic-nin?"

"She's always enjoyed helping people and learning information to figure out puzzles, plus she wanted to put her excellent chakra control to use. A medic-nin requires all that and more, which Sakura already possesses."

"Who was her teacher at the Academy?"

"Iruka."

"What is her secret fear?"

"If you do not know it, it is not my place to tell you." Itachi inwardly smirked smugly at himself as he saw the corners of the three questioners' mouths twitch, holding back congratulatory grins. He had evaded a trick question.

"What is another reason Sakura chose to become a medic-nin?"

"She wanted to be stronger, since she knew her ninjutsu and taijutsu were lacking."

"How old was Sakura when she got her first pet?"

"Six."

"What animal was it?"

"A squirrel."

"What was his name?"

"Mr. Chatter," Itachi said, allowing himself to smirk.

"Do you consider yourself a pedophile?" Kiba asked with a mischievous grin.

Itachi paused. What the heck? "No, I do not."

"Are you sure?" Kiba pressed. "Technically you are above the legal age while Sakura is underage."

"Hn. Three years difference is not really illegal. And as far as I know, neither of our families have a problem with it, and neither does anyone else for that matter. So, yes, I am sure I do not consider myself a pedophile."

And so it went; Itachi was bombarded with question after question after question with barely enough time in between them to answer before he was thrown another, his mind racing to keep up and pluck the pieces of information from the depths of his mind and deciding whether or not the information should be shared before he gave his answer. Most questions were straightforward and centered around Sakura, but occasionally, when the younger shinobi thought that Itachi was getting worn down, they would throw in a question to trick him only to have Itachi answer it perfectly.

After about ten minutes of non-stop questioning and trick questions, the boys were getting exhausted from the constant bombardment they were throwing Itachi's way without stopping, and they could only truly appreciate the true genius power that made Itachi famous for he seemed at complete ease, and he was not the one being tested. Add to that, the two chunnins and one jounin youths were alternating questions while Itachi didn't have anyone to alternate with.

"Alright, Itachi, we're just about done," Shikamaru sighed as he rubbed his neck. "How troublesome. We've yet to catch you in a mistake."

The Uchiha smirked. "It's hard to catch a mistake when it doesn't exist."

"Touché," agreed Choji.

"Right; so, when did Sakura pass the Chunnin Exams?"

"When she was fourteen."

"What is her dream for the future?"

"She hasn't a specific one like Naruto's is to become Hokage, but she would like to become the best medic-nin in all five countries so she can help and support as many people as possible."

"Any plans?"

"She enjoys the idea of a family of her own."

"And you?"

"I am not oppoesd to the idea."

"Not opposed? Does that mean that you don't care either way?"

"It means I haven't really given it any thought, though I highly doubt I would be against it."

"If your future was tied to Sakura's, would you give her what she wants?"

"Anything she wants, if it's within my power, will be hers."

"And if it's beyond your power?"

"Little is beyond me, but should the case arise, I will do my outmost to make it up for her."

"What if what she wants is a family? Will you give her that?"

"Of course."

"What if the family is not –"

Choji was cut off when a loud bang and the tinkling chime of bells sounded along with a louder still, whining voice that was all too familiar with all four shinobi, who turned their attention to the newcomer.

"That was just dirty, dattebayo! I say, just dirty!" Naruto's voice rang out with something akin to something between annoyance and grudging respect, like a boy who'd lost a game he wanted to have lost due to cheating but knew that wasn't the case.

"Hn," another voice said. Ah, so Sasuke was with him.

"Hey, don't you dare smirk at me you Sasuke-teme! You knew something was up, didn't you?' Naruto scowled as he accused his teammate, who was indeed smirking at the blonde as they both appeared around the corner.

"What now?" Shikamaru grumbled as he rolled his eyes to the sky before placing his elbow on the table and using his hand to rest his cheek on as he stared, bored, at the male members of Team Seven.

"What's got you so worked up, Naruto? And weren't you two supposed to be in a mission that would take a couple of days?" asked Choji.

"Yeah," piped in Kiba. "You guys just left a few hours ago!"

Naruto shook his head in disbelief, recalling the previous events as he pulled a chair by the group's table and sat down moodily. "Girls are scary," he said bitterly by way of explanation.

"Newsflash, Naruto," Kiba shot the blonde a crooked grin as Sasuke copied Naruto and also sat by the table. "That's nothing new. Give us details."

"Hn. Yes, Naruto," Sasuke shot a very smug, very self-satisfied smirk at his friend. "Do share the details."

"I swear you are a sadist, somewhere in your deep, twisted tyrannical soul…" Naruto grumbled as he shot the youngest Uchiha a glare, who continued to smirk at him unfazed. Naruto stuck his tongue out at him childishly before turning back to the rest of the group. He sighed, running his hand through his wild locks. "Long story short, there was no mission. It was a trap set up for me by the girls," he explained.

Itachi smirked at himself. Sakura had mentioned that her girlfriends were not very appreciative of Naruto when he barged in on the couple during his birthday party.

"What did they do to you?" Choji asked.

"I'd rather not say."

"Hn."

"Stop it with that damnable 'hn' thing of yours! You smug teme! You knew all along and instead of warning me like a true friend, you led me like a sheep to the slaughter!"

"It was entertaining."

"I'll get my revenge yet, Sasuke. You better watch your back from now on."

"From what? You? Please," Sasuke scoffed, making Naruto flush with anger.

"Oh yeah? Well I can kick your butt any day, you teme! Dattebayo!"

"Unlikely, dead-last."

"Why, you –!"

"Alright, that's enough," Shikamaru cut them off. "Can you two drop your rivalry for a moment? We're just finishing Itachi's test here."

Both boys from Team Seven immediately swivelled their heads towards Itachi before looking at the lazy shadow master genius. "How's he doing?" they asked simultaneously.

"So far, perfect," Kiba answered. "We just have one more question and then we're done."

"Really? That was fast," said Naruto.

Itachi nodded at the group, urging them to proceed and to wrap it up. "You were saying…?"

"Right. What if Sakura wants a family…" Kiba asked, hesitating slightly before finishing, "but not with you?"

Itachi was silent for a moment. Sakura? Having a family without him? It was unfathomable. "If…" he answered slowly, choosing his words with care. "If that is what she wants, then it shall be hers. If her partner of choice…makes her happy, then I will not complain, step down, and be happy for her."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, but said nothing, and neither did anyone else in the group as they all took in Itachi's words.

A moment of contemplating silence passed before Choji spoke up. "Very well, Itachi. You passed our test with flying colors; we congratulate you. We are impressed, to say the least."

Itachi nodded at him. "Thank you."

"Now hold a second," Naruto put in. "I just have one quick question of my own for you, Itachi. No test here, just genuine curiosity." Itachi nodded once more, accepting Naruto's request. The blonde looked at the elder Uchiha dead in the eye, and said, "How much do you love Sakura-chan?"

The other shinobi looked at each other. That was the trickiest of all questions, since no material thing could never be enough to describe the magnitude of a feeling, least of all _love_, and no one could really truly understand another's abstract ideas.

Itachi regarded the would-be Hokage intently, all signs of his light humour earlier gone as the two communicated with their eyes. Finally, Itachi looked away and, without a word, reached into one his jacket's inside pockets and pulled out a small navy box which fit neatly in the palm of his hand, silently handing it to Naruto to open.

Naruto looked sharply at the box, then at Itachi's serious, impassive face before returning his eyes to the box and hesitantly, gently taking the box from the Uchiha's hand and cradling it delicately with both of his hands. No one said a word as he gulped, took a deep breath, and opened it.

Inside was a ring, made of three thin intertwining bands of glinting gold which met at the center to hold five tiny little purple stones which were arranged in the shape of a flower. Two tiny diamonds flanked either side of the flower, their superb, masterful cut making them gleam and shine with every movement, adding splendour to the ring.

Naruto wanted to take the ring out to examine the exquisite masterpiece more closely, but he was afraid to touch it, so he studied it as best as he could from its place on the little box's altar that it was partly embedded in. Now Naruto knew absolutely nothing about jewellery and fine things like that, but even he could tell the quality of the ring was the best. He could look at it all day and still feel unsatisfied of looking at its simple beauty. But after a few more seconds, he reluctantly passed it to Sasuke who took it with the same respectful reverence as Naruto had, and studied it before passing it to Shikamaru, who did the same before passing it on to Choji, who passed it to Kiba who returned it to Itachi after they had all intently studied the fine little gift.

"I've never seen a ring like that before, Itachi. Where did you find it?" Choji asked, still slightly awestruck.

"I had it custom-made."

"Hm. I can understand the meaning of the flower and diamonds, but why did you choose a purple stone?" asked Shikamaru.

"I chose the amethyst stone for one reason only: it's color. It represents what I hope is our future. Red represents the Haruno family. Blue represents the Uchiha clan. When blue and red are mixed, the result is purple."

Sasuke cleared his throat. "Itachi-nii, is that…?"

"A promise ring? Yes, I hope that is what it will become," Itachi answered, his low voice resounding. He turned to Naruto, who had yet to say anything. "Does that answer your question, Naruto?"

Naruto stood frozen for a split second, speechless, before he broke out I into his famous wide foxy grin. "Heck yes, Itachi!" he said. "I'm happy for you! When are you giving it to her?"

Itachi chuckled quietly at the blonde boy's eagerness before replying. "I was hoping soon. Perhaps as soon as tonight, since Sakura and I are staying together the whole day."

"I say go for it, _dattebayo_!"

"Thank you, Naruto."

"But!" the blonde said, still grinning, and Itachi raised an eyebrow. Now what? "You have to pass one last test! _Mine_!"

Itachi mentally sighed, though he did not complain. Of course Naruto would have his own test. But the young ANBU captain brightened up with the knowledge that it was the last test standing in his way.

"What would your test be?" he inquired politely, gently closing the small box with the ring and carefully putting it back in his jacket's pocket.

Naruto opened his mouth to answer, but a loud blast cut off any words he might have said as the windows of the restaurant smashed, sending the young ninjas into action and taking cover immediately as the floor shook with tremors, debris, dust and smoke falling everywhere as cries of alarm and panic rang throughout the village.

"_What the hell was that?_" cried out Naruto as he raised his head and lowered his hands from his neck and face, jumping to his feet as he stared at the chaos in bewilderment.

He got his answer as an onslaught of shinobi from the village appeared, most of which headed to the main source of the chaos while a few remained behind to help and lead the panicking civilians to safety.

The group of youths jumped out the giant hole where the windows once were, looking around their precious village, taking everything in and trying to figure out what to do – should they help the villagers or follow the other ninja towards the source of the disaster?

A chunnin man appeared before them, a katana strapped securely to his back while his hands held several kunais and shuriken. "The village is under attack!" he bellowed. "All capable ninjas must head to the North Gates and prepare to engage in battle!" and with that, he dashed off.

The group didn't hesitate, and dashed off in the direction of the North Gate. "Who do you think it is?" Choji asked his teammate as they jumped from roof to roof, revealing that the whole village was under attack as various fires and traces of smoke could be found everywhere along with cries of panic, pain and raw fear. Both Uchihas activated their Sharingan, their eyes narrowing dangerously in deadly fury at what they witnessed while Naruto let out an animalistic snarl as he also witnessed the pain of his people; and Kiba flexed his hands, preparing them for the upcoming battle where they were all preparing to avenge their village.

"I don't know," Shikamaru frowned as he sped up, the others following close behind. "But whoever it is, they'll pay dearly for this."


End file.
